Simon Shi Damon Gamer
by Simon D. Uzumaki
Summary: Dark self insert/fem naruto/anko/hinata/kurenai dying is a hard thing to do, dying a virgin even harder, i do not care anymore shinigani offered a chance to impress all three of them ima go for it. watch out naruto world i don't give a flying {BEEP} here i come! Naruto/Gamer crossover!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everyone I have been thinking and going to try a few things out with a new story, and I have no clue what I will be doing with it.**_

 _ **Now on to shi news, ive hit a snag I can not get the fight and war down so I have hit a snag, but I will do what I can later after I stop pulling out my hair over it. Give it time to mellow and chill to think on a new approach of it.**_

 _ **This will be a self insert/gamer story in the naruto world as I do love that line, and so much you can do with it...**_

 _ **now I already know what your thinking a self insert wtf man?**_

 _ **Well what can I say, im not comfy enough to do a naruto/gamer with the main badness of naruto so ima test it out with a self insert and see how it goes, I will NOT be traditional gamer style, in witch its always the same type of rpg game, I have a whole plan which I give credit to**_ valkireon **Naruto:the game v2** _**I enjoyed his style of writing the gamer, I will be doing along the lines of him as well as aznxa21 The Gamer V01. Doing a cross of both of them as well as some of my own so please check out their stories as well so you can see what got me thinking of this.**_

 _ **My self insert will be simon "shi" damon as shi is just to awesome not to use and simon damon ive used for years anyway as a nick name.**_

 _ **Also what I have planed, gender bending is here as well as the bashing of some people too. Do not like it do not read it then, flamers are welcome as well as people that wish to give tips and ideas too.**_

 _ **As they say now on to the show!**_

 __Simon "Shi" Damon the Gamer

Well that is a interesting thing that is for sure today was a odd day to die.

Waking up to a normal boring life, having been dumped once again by someone I thought I could try and love.

My car broken down on my way to work so I had to walk.

Seeing a beautiful woman walking across the sidewalk who did not see the fast moving truck.

My pushing her out of the way while saving her, and thru taking the hit of the fast moving truck.

The being pushed thru glass window of a restaurant ruining of all people, my ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend my so called best friend dinner.

Oh the irony of it all, I couldn't help but smile when I thought that, while my blood leaked out of my body, all over them.

My only last thought was, "at leased I went out with a smile on my face" as for that, its odd that I find peace thinking that, but the afterlife, now that was a surprise in all of itself.

Man what a day i've had so far, but the hot woman standing and looking at me tells me its about to get weirder, "sighs" mentally while thinking to myself, "i just know it is."

"So how can I help you miss..." I say while looking at her, she has a hourglass figure, perfect round breasts, a plump behind, long silky black hair, almost porcelain white skin, pure black eyes, and black lips, all in all one hot momma with one hell of a prefect body.

All she does is giggle at me, witch makes me think I have been caught eye raping her while admiring her beauty. Wagging a finger at me with a smile on her face, eyes full of mirth. "now now simon can not have you thinking such things of me, you have to earn the right to that." she says in a very seductive voice, witch makes my manhood so very hard, damn I just remembered I died a damn virgin.

Sadness in her eyes now, while she gazes at me a small frown on her face. "My name is shinigami and I have come to offer you a small deal simon-kun." she says, I just can help myself, I never could, so I walk up to her and caress the side of her face with my palm, "you shouldn't frown shini-chan it doesn't suit you and your so much more beautiful when you smile" I tell her while backing away a step now with a smile on my face to offer assurance to her. Now she smiles again while giggling, "now that was a surprise no ones done that to me ever before, anyway, I feel you deserve more then what you have got in life so I have a game for you to play, you have all afterlife to live anyway, so why not do it, besides of you win, you may very will have me as a prize." she purrs now in my ear having floated around me while talking. I can only nod my head now her voice so captivating when it hits me. "wait you will go out with me if I win this game what if I lose it?" I ask her now my eye brows furrowed in concentration to remain standing tall while she gently rubs my back while hugging me in a vary particulate way now.

Now she smiles even more showing some fangs a bit, makes me want to cream my pants all the same. "oh if you lose you will start at a check point, do not worry, I want you all the same this is just a test to show my sisters cause well were board, and you do well enough you might just have all 3 of us, its for entertainment more then anything, but sadly, no pain no gain as they say for you my sweet simon."

now im not stupid far form it, but I caught what she said, if I do well enough I could have kami and yami with her, im not greedy or anything but 3 goddess of creation wanting me what man could or would resist that?, no straight man that's for sure. "im game lets play shini-chan" while moving and kissing the back of her hand like a gentleman just to show I have big balls and can tease just as much as she can, even if she is a million times better then me. The damn giggle she lets off when I do that, damn shes just not fair.

"Okay simon-kun, I have it set up for a create your own rpg style you are familiar with, show us what you got, have fun above all, remember, I like experience, I want my virginity to be yours, but you have to prove to us, you know what to do, so get a few girls and practice with them alright, its game, but its life as well, nothing beats real world experience, also there will be a few gifts we insert as well for when you impress us, keep a eye out for them. Just remember, it will be somewhat the same but not totally with the storyline you already for it." that right there got me to raise my eyebrow a bit, I was already familiar with the storyline, wounder what it will be now.

"and what is the game I will be playing shini-chan?" I ask with my head tilted to the side with a small smile on my face my eyes squinted just a bit, my excited face to all those that knew me sadly only few did.

Moving and kissing my lips chastely now whispering "that was just to cute" heh heh it works almost every time, meaning it worked this time. Evil I am I just know it , and still getting ready for the biggest shocker of all.

"the naru-verse of course silly, we know you just love the story line in it." a real evil smile on her face, 'crap' I think to myself, no pain no gain indeed. "well lets get going shini-chan, I want to play, and in more ways then one." I tell her now to tease back with my innuendos, man death really makes me brave, I would of never done this alive. Then the next thing I know im in a black room with floating text and a kiss mark on my neck.

"Well lets rock this shit!" I yell out excitedly while tapping new game.

 _Welcome to the game, time to make your own character, in this we have set up a lot of customizable effects and things of that nature, if you do not know what it means, then you are not much of a gamer, also we have a little help book info center for dumb shits. '_ Well how nice' I think to myself, a smart ass creation screen grrrrrrreat.

 _Now enter your name._

Simon Damon.

 _Enter nick name you will be known by when you complete your first mission of C rank difficulty._

Shi.

 _Set Age_

16

 _Now adjust your look._

I make myself look 6 feet tall, along with silver hair, blood red eyes with black iris, medium muscle build, all in all I slightly different sephiroth themed look, I just could not help myself for what I have planed.

 _Depending on your feats, you will change the beginning of the game a bet, age is set to graduate at 16 along with options of having certain people available to help you, you have one year to build yourself up in everything, remember this is a game, and choices you make will affect you long run._

After reading a list of feats I see what they were talking about, faithful lackey, at leased I could have a friend to start with I already like were this is going. I pick the rest of the feats that allow me to cheat a bit in my ninja life style.

 _Select your feats. Feat Points remaining 4_

Faithful Lackey.

Eidetic Memory.

Fuinjutsu Wild Card.

Contortionist.

 _Feat Points remaining 0_

 _Place your skill points. Skill points remaining 25_

Fuinjutsu 5

Kenjutsu 5

Taijutsu 5

Genjutsu 5

Ninjutsu 5

Iryojutsu 0

 _Skill points remaining 0_

Damn I had to seriously think about what I wanted to do, so basic rounded to start with allows me to plan ahead and have a backing, in those areas. I will work up medical stuff later for right now, it seams im a mid placement witch is great not to noticeable not a dumb ass either.

 _Select background of character._

Hidden Clan Heir.

Orphan.

Prodigy.

Now that was a bit harder, I had to make a bio of my toon witch is great, it will coincide with what I like, and make things a bit easier. I had been surprised it added a few hidden things, but I guess that is a bonus that my lovely lady death was talking about form time to time. Just to make a point I plan to do something nice for her in the game as well.

 _Effects listed form your choices_

Eyesore { _-20% gain to reputation due to your looks_ }

Fuinjutsu Wild Card { _upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals_ }

Hidden Clan Heir { _heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line quests_ }

Faithful Lackey Hinata Hyuuga { _you saved her life multiple times so she worships the_

 _ground you walk on. Set personality RTN_ }

Prodigy { _+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you_ }

Orphan { _your clan status is hidden and you live on the street or in a run down condemned apartment_ }

Gamer Mind { _protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think rationally at all times_ }

Gamer Body { _makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character, protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S_ }

Contortionist { _+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness to escape notice_ }

Reading my effects I see that and laugh like a lunatic, on man those were some awesome effects, and the eyesore isn't that bad, just because I look like a demon in some cases can work to my advantage. How ever the pleasant surprise was my lackey was RTN Hinata, man what luck I love that really I do she will be beneficial to my play thru. Now if only I can create the seals for the time chamber I plan to make to level and grind up. That shit will be a bit tricky, I will have to upgrade my fuinjutsu a lot I bet.

 _Place your attribute points. Points remaining 80_

Strength 10

Agility 10

Endurance 10

Perception 15

Intelligence 15

Willpower 15

Luck 5

 _Attribute points remaining 0_

I can always work on my stats and things later, but well rounded with high control for now is best in any case, lets see what else I can get done with this for now. Knowing how most games are, the more you work on a stat the more it will upgrade to a point on your levels anyway.

So lets see what we have here now, that I have finished most of everything going thru checking my list sheet and so far for a level one it seams good, well rounded and maybe a bit over powered but then again with what I have in mind ima break this game as soon as possible.

 **Character sheet**

 **Name:** Simon Damon

 **Alias:** "Aku no Shi"

 **Age:** 16

 **Deity:** Shinigami

 **Titles:** N/A

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 150

 **CP:** 300

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 10

 **Agi:** 10

 **End:** 10

 **Per:** 15

 **Int:** 15

 **Will:** 15

 **Luck:** 5

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 5

 **Kenjutsu:** 5

 **Taijutsu:** 5

 **Genjutsu:** 5

 **Ninjutsu:** 5

 **Iryojutsu:** 0

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** { _-20% gain to reputation due to your looks_ }

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** { _upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals_ }

 **Hidden Clan Heir** { _heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line quests_ }

 **Faithful Lackey Hinata Hyuuga** { _you saved her life multiple times so she worships the_

 _ground you walk on. Set personality RTN_ }

 **Prodigy** { _+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you_ }

 **Orphan** { _your clan status is hidden and you live on the street or in a run down condemned apartment_ }

 **Gamer Mind** { _protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think rationally at all times_ }

 **Gamer Body** { _makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character, protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S_ }

 **Contortionist** { _+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness to escape notice_ }

There we go, a few tweaks there to add the deity there to show shini-chan im thinking of her, and now for the fine print of what i've done haha this should be good I believe. I had to go back into my bio and add that I worship the shinigami to add it but hey it will go great and lets her know im thinking of her, she was rock en hot and cant wait to meet her sisters.

 _Thru the use of skills, side missions, main missions, grinding dungeons, and finding special upgrade points you be able to upgrade your skill set, also skills will be added and once you unlock your chakra you will unlock your jutsu list as well as miscellaneous skills hint look at a few things very carefully to unlock first basic skill. Now you are free to play, remember, have fun, have sex, and kill things, just a warning thou, no one will believe you have a gamer ability, and will purposely ignore what you say about it. In this world there is no good or evil, just gray, as you choose the path of the shinobi there for you will kill and might be killed pending what you do in the game. Good luck and enjoy._

Okay based off what I was told I can upgrade a number of things and ways, that is good so once I get accustomed to this world and body I will ask hinata to remind me to use my chakra. Just tell her I was hit in the head and everything is fuzzy now. First and foremost, find out the rate of cp and how it increases and if I can increase my skills point gain by my stats.

"character sheet" I say mentally and think "cp" to find out what I need to know.

CP is the is based off your Int stat along with will stat, both must added and configured but cp usage costs are ruled by willpower alone, Int is how smart and well rounded your thinking patterns are.

High Int means you have a easier time retaining knowledge.

So based off this my Int and Will are added for cp now how much will I gain on a level up thou lets see if I can find this on the list as well further down.

Ahh here it is, its will be 30 points pulse any bonus points I have gained thru the use of draining all my cp and letting it recharge time and time again, doing it that way will add 5 cp a level as well so I will have 35 my next level if I do not try to practice it, unacceptable.

I need to raise my Int and Will to make it go up...I demand better cp rates damn it, my recharge rate is also 30 cp a min witch is doable because im balanced in both stats, nice.

'I wounder if I can raise my Int by playing games like shogi and go, maybe if I can rope good old shikamaru in class?' I think to myself now, to hear a ' _ding_ ' and I see of coarse a notice now ' _thru careful analyzation your Int stat has increased by 1_ ' nodding my head now I see how it is, and damn its that type oh well, I don't mind at all it just means I have more options to use and play thru , witch will net me more gains ' _ding'_ oh damn it that is gonna get to me isn't it? ' _thru careful analyzation and your determination your Int has gone up by 1 and your willpower has increased by 1_ ' shaking my head I say out loud "i love you to shini-chan" while I shake my head and get ready, first off I need new threads, and think 'inventory' to see what all I have, well starting money isn't bad, 25,000 ryo and my gods a fucking orange jumpsuit, I am not naruto gods damn it. "fuck you, shini-chan, fuck and you" I say now loud and clear, I am not amused I have to put that on and find some threads myself now.

Sighs as I zip it up and check myself finding a ' _ding_ ' going off again, checking it now to see what is going on, to find, ' _use of continuous observing things you create the skill observe! Observe levels up the more you use it and doesn't cost anything, high Per stat makes this skill gain bonus Exp when using it.'_

"okay so lets try it this way" as I think 'observe' on my jump suit.

Orange Work overalls: hideous -20 on looks and rep gain. Def 0

"okaaaaay yeah fuck it ima burn it when I have new shit." saying out loud when I hear a knock on my door wondering who it is.

Going to my door I open it to see hinata standing there in all her glory my eyes light up and a smile appears on my face, 'fuck shes hot ima tap it as soon as I get new shit' I think to myself as I grab her by her coat, and pull her in while slamming the door after her, my lips crashing against hers just for fun and to feel her faint on me, 'the fuck I thought it was RTN not canon hinata?' I say to myself, "yo hinata you alright you crazy bitch?" I say loudly to see what she would say, to witch is a immanent reply of "the fuck was that for, not that im not glade to get a kiss finally you pansy" she jokes knowing I do lots of horrible things to stay alive as it is. Got to love back ground info that is ingrained in people. "what I cant be glade to see my best friend and love interest?" witch netted me a very red faced hinata with finger pressing together, fuck that was hot and cute. Then I helped her up off the sofa and whispered in her ear, "i need help badly, I fell this morning and hit my head, can't remember a lot of things baby, and where the fuck can I get new threads" that worked like a charm, her eyes misted up and teared up while checking my head and making sure I was alright, "oh my goodness are you okay simon-kun you don't seam yourself today and that jumpsuit seams naruko pranked you good as well." that got my attention, naruko not naruto, a female version how interesting indeed.

"im sorry hina-chan I am trying how to remember how to access my chakra but its not working and my head is throbbing will you kiss it to make it better?" I say while inwardly snickering to myself how fun it is to tease people, man losing all my inhibitions when I died is awesome.

"what of course you not so sexy demon in that horrible jumpsuit and ram sign and meditate to help focus, feel the warmth feeling and pull as hard as you can to use it make it cover your body, you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" hinata asks.

"doing what she says, I sit down and rip off the top of the jumpsuit to lessen the horrible affect and show my chest to her, I do see drool there on her mouth now, I meditate holding the ram sign hearing yep you guessed right ' _ding'_ with a message of ' _thru the use of meditating you have unlocked meditating as well as your chakra opening the jutsu list now please select your point placement.'_

 _Jutsu point remaining 20_

 **Jutsu**

 **Bushin:** 5

 **Kawarimi:** 10

 **Henge:** 5

 _Jutsu points remaining 0_

Bushin Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 5, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 1 you still need the use hand signs and verbalization to use.

Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 2 rank 0, cp usage 5, uses a time displacement ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance increases cp usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as well as people adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a person size is 10 cp and people is 100 cp, lvl 2 means you do not need to use hand signs but must verbalize the name of the jutsu still.

Henge Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 5, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher lvl people, 5 cp every 5 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 5 minuets added to timer, At lvl 1 you still need to use hand signs and verbalization to use.

Okay so not bad, at leased now I know what im doing and how to gauge my chakra.

While doing that I had pulled a giant glow of blue chakra around my body with hinata yelling at me to stop before I pull it all out, so stopping I notice my cp is now at 50, I had used 250 pulling it out. "oopse" I say before passing out to rest now.

Two hours later.

' _ding_ ' _you have rested hp and cp now full_

"man I feel great but fuck was that rough" I say out loud to hear a eep, a good feeling as well on my cock so I look down to see hinata giving me a hand job. "well if you wanted to play with it you should of just asked hinata" I say in a tone of voice to let her know im being playful now. She was frozen dang guess ima have to help her out now. I am such a gentleman. Tacking her hand in my own I make her raise and lower while she still holds my hard on. "i did not tell you to stop hinata" I say as well making her eyes go saucer big. "Yeah just like that, keep going baby daddy needs this" I tell her now in a deep growling voice seeing her shiver while she pumps me and I explode all over her hand, "lick it up every drop and clean me hinata" I order her now seeing her shakily do as I say, she is such a good girl. After my tongue bath with her own tongue I stand up.

"now that was a good wake up hinata, why don't you do that ore often next time use your mouth the whole time" again epp is heard as I push her towards the door, "lets go baby daddy needs new threads your paying as well" that got her going with a huh what and why being asked. Looking to her I smile to her, "im short of cash and ruko stole my threads so I need new and we both know I wont get them back, so she will be spanked next time I get a hold of her."

"well lets head to rusty kuni neji likes that place" hinata says while I think, "hows fates bitch acting do I need to set him straight?" I ask her now with a serious face.

"please that bitch isn't worth the trouble, hes beneath me in everything, station, juken,and is completely useless." she says I just raise my eye brow, that is right I helped her refine her own water style of juken witch surpasses her father even now.

"Good, just remember hinata, your my sex slave, and I wont have you getting to big a head, your better then most but you belong to me." I growl in her ear now her face pasty white and open gaping mouth as I slap her ass and fondle it in front of the villagers for added measure.

"Simon-kun what happened to you?" she asks quietly now grabbing my arm holding me tightly while taking me to the hospital now. Eh going with the flow I just look at her and smile a sweet evil smile, "i have never felt better baby now were we going I still need threads." I tell her she shakes her head while saying I was acting strange and I may of hit my head harder then before. Check up was fine, nothing wrong, she shrugged and on the way tot he store I grew a evil grin and pushed her into the ally way, against the wall "drop the panties I want what I own" I tell her her eyes big but nods shakily at me the idea of getting caught turned her on so much already and it was dream to give her all to me anyway, I was just taking it.

Helping her with it as I plunge myself into her kissing her muffling her cry of pain while I hammer into her making her accept me and showing that she is mine completely now. 50 minuets a new ex virgin hinata limps her way out the ally with me a big smile on my face while I had cream pied her three time she had never stopped cumming after she got used to the pain and pleasure of it.

She had such a shit eating grin on her face while holding me tightly, I just figured out I might of cursed myself, oh well, she was fucking awesome and I could not believe I had lasted as long as I did I whispered to her on the way to the store now, "you were my first baby and I know I was yours, I love you hinata." I say to her rewarding her for being there for me and sure enough a ' _ding_ ' was heard by me so I check it out.

 _'virgin slayer title gained' title adds +50% to seduction of women and or men if you swing that way._

 _Three titles can be active at one time._

 _Hidden quest cleared_

 _lose virginity first day of game_

 _have sex with someone on the first day of the game and seduce them while you are at it._

 _Bonus: seduce target hinata, reward loyalty now cemented to her, you are kami and will sacrifice herself to save you or kill herself if you ask it. Rep with hinata maxed and cannot be lowered by anything._

 _Reward: 10,000 ryo, +1 feat point_

 _Bonus: lose virginity in orange jumpsuit_

 _Reward: 15,000 ryo, customize your own threads at the rusty kuni for free using hinata's money._

 _Hidden Quest Completed_

 _out last hinata in sex to rock her world_

 _Reward: 5 skill points_

 _Bonus: cream pie her a number of times_

 _Bonus: make her orgasm more then your number of cream pies_

 _Reward: +5 stat points for each cream pie =15 stat points_

 _Reward: custom sward paid for by hinata made of chakra metal_

Well shit that is just fucking awesome, just being evil and playful I have cleared a ton of shit and got a lot of awesome rewards. To bad I know those things will get harder to do as the game goes on, oh well.

Now on to the rusty kuni to get my free shit and maybe cream pie hinata in the dressing room as well. Naw just gonna wait to see what I can get form there. After all I don't want to ruin her and weaken her after all sex does give you more work out then training. Heading into the store I get a few looks here and there a glowing and limping hinata gets a few more witch just serves to give me a shit eating grin even more now people would talk but I don't care, she leads me up to the counter to were good old tenten is working, they start talking and she notices the glow and limp right away wide eyes while I grin stupidly at her now.

Hinata: hey ten-chan hows it going?

Tenten: hey hinata, you um wow you um look different today.

Hinata: I know I just got my pussy plowed by master! I never know I could cum so much and oh kami-sama he cream pied me 3 times! Just wow what stamina, only naruko beats him in stamina.

Tenten: oh wow to much info and wait a minuet MASTER?!

Simon: geez yell it out to the world ten-chan, I don't think Iwa heard you yet.

Hinata: master be nice after all im getting you your presents remember?

Tenten: huh your her master what is going on guys im so lost it isn't even funny!

Hinata: he fell this morning and could not remember even how to access his chakra, and then passed out pulling to much out so I helped him to bed, but when I first knocked on his door he kissed me long and hard, I fainted, he woke me up, and after he passed out,w ell I kinda looked at him for a couple hours then woke him up wanking him off, he made me lick him clean, then I took him to the hospital, then he cream pied me on the way to the store for 50 minuets in a alleyway it was so hot.

Tenten: way to much info, so what are you getting him hinata?

Hinata: A custom outfit and a custom chakra metal sword along with him getting his own kuni and shrunken.

Simon: I also need 5 boxes of ink and 2 boxes of blank scrolls, along with 3 boxes of sealing paper for my fuinjutsu practice I decided to start on it after all I have made the basic storage scroll and few exploding tags low grade.

Tenten: oh really awesome if you make custom storage scrolls that are better then we sell we will buy them off you and so we can sell them for profit as well and any exploding tags you make and need some extra cash, we will buy them as well we don't have enough time to make them right now with the supply and demand of them.

Simon: no problem ten-chan I will see what I have left after I train myself up, I plan on using a lot but I will definitely get those scrolls in to sell every little bit helps. I am glade hina-chan is getting me a sword I plan to make my own style once I have more base down, oh baby I want a o-katana as well 5 foot length single grip handle black handle with black leather grip, and sharp on both side of the blade okay. When I get the skills for the seals down I will add some custom seals to it and it will be ours, mine, yours, and ten-chans masterpiece.

Hinata: well you heard him ten-chan that is what he wants, now master what about your outfit, I know naruko took and burned all your clothing.

Tenten writing down furiously what the specific order for the sword was and is now waiting for the armor and clothing so she can get started on it right away. Pulling out a clothing scheme form my inventory but making it look like a pocket to hide the fact I did that, I hand tenten the scroll.

Simon: everything is on that scroll ten-chan, colors are black for the leather, blood red for the shoulder pauldrons, and my insignia in silver on the them as well front and back for them. Black combat close toe boots with toe guard in blood red. Black forearm leather gloves. Black leather pants and blood red leather belt and the belt buckle is my insignia as well in silver.

Tenten: okay that is very descriptive and these formats for the clothing is awesome I can have it done in a week how many you want? Hey hinata how many sets you want to get him...hinata...hey HINATA!

Hinata: WHAT! Oh oh im sorry just imagining master in that is just so yummy I could not help it, so yummy, but want to get him 5 I can afford it all just charge the Hyuuga account ten-chan.

Simon well why you guys chat ima get some normal training clothing and some comfort clothing sense I have to replace them all.

Tenten and Hinata: okay simon-kun!

Just getting some black and red outfits and fishnet armor with some black knuckle gloves and boots I grab some kuni holsters black of course and some shrunken holsters black and 4 boxes of each kuni and shrunken10 blood red shirts and 10 black pants, 3 pairs of boots, and 4 pairs of gloves later all up to the counter with my sealing supplies as well there I was finished, I was even wearing one outfit already.

Tenten: with your store discount sense were friends, that is 20,000 ryo you damn asshole, but then again you know I love you and hinata.

Handing the money to her putting it all in a storage scroll and a cheapo deep oh o-katana for practice witch means I will be killing things with it soon. I tell hinata to cook me dinner when we get back to my place witch she shrugs and nods, I smile and grab her limping ass, hard, fondling it making her squeal in delight.

 **Time skip 3 hours**

Dinner was great she was a awesome cook, and the sex after was good too, I made her do the dishes thou, cause I loved seeing my cream sliding down her legs, I made her stay naked as well doing that.

She was still limping rather noticeably oh well not my problem, she went in the gate the Hyuuga gave me death glares, cause they saw her limping and knowing what we done.

Now on to grinding the night away! Training yards here I come!

Now I know what your thinking, how are you going to train and still level up? Well I have a way to help myself now, the extra points will not go to waist, oh no they won't. Ima use those bitches up and give myself a edge. After all, its still one month before classes, and I want to be top dog I have planed it out, me and hinata, top of the class, and naruko dead last, that certify we get the team of me and both of them. If they don't do what I want then I will force the hokage to give me the team I want. I may have to change plans, after all no plan survives first contact, ima have to ask the teach how I get the team I want.

Okay so 'character sheet'

adding the stat points I have gained along with the bonus ones now at

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 15

 **Agi:** 15

 **End:** 15

 **Per:** 15

 **Int:** 17

 **Will:** 16

 **Luck:** 5

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Kenjutsu Master**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 5

 **Kenjutsu:** 30

 **Taijutsu:** 5

 **Genjutsu:** 5

 **Ninjutsu:** 5

 **Iryojutsu:** 5

 **Bukijutsu:** 1

 **Observe:** 1

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** { _-20% gain to reputation due to your looks_ }

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** { _upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals_ }

 **Hidden Clan Heir** { _heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line quests_ }

 **Faithful Lackey Hinata Hyuuga** { _you saved her life multiple times so she worships the_

 _ground you walk on. Set personality RTN_ }

 **Prodigy** { _+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you_ }

 **Orphan** { _your clan status is hidden and you live on the street or in a run down condemned apartment_ }

 **Gamer Mind** { _protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think rationally at all times_ }

 **Gamer Body** { _makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character, protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S_ }

 **Contortionist** { _+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness to escape notice_ }

 **Kenjutsu Master** { _+100% to lvl kenjutsu skill, grants 20 kenjutsu skill points,hey i got a sword, swing swing chop chop stab stab, yep mastered._ }

 **Jutsu List**

 **Bushin** 5 = _Bushin Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 5, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of_

 _yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 1 you still need the use_

 _hand signs and verbalization to use._

 **Kawarimi** 10 = _Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 2 rank 0, cp usage 5, uses a time displacement_

 _ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance increases cp_

 _usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as well as people_

 _adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a person size is 10 cp_

 _and people is 100 cp, lvl 2 means you do not need to use hand signs but must_

 _verbalize the name of the jutsu still._

 **Henge** 5 = _Henge Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 5, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover_

 _your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher_

 _lvl people, 5 cp every 5 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 5 minuets_

 _added to timer, At lvl 1 you still need to use hand signs and verbalization to_

 _use._

So for now my sheet looks like this and I am cannot be any prouder then I already am just cannot wait to killing things now, im on a sugar rush it seams with the idea of murder things in the night.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** Simon Damon

 **Alias:** "Aku no Shi"

 **Age:** 16

 **Deity:** Shinigami

 **Titles: Virgin Slayer** _{title adds +50% to seduction of women and or_

 _men if you swing that way}_

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 150

 **CP:** 300

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 15

 **Agi:** 15

 **End:** 15

 **Per:** 15

 **Int:** 17

 **Will:** 16

 **Luck:** 5

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Kenjutsu Master**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 5

 **Kenjutsu:** 30

 **Taijutsu:** 5

 **Genjutsu:** 5

 **Ninjutsu:** 5

 **Iryojutsu:** 0

 **Bukijutsu:** 1

 **Observe:** 1

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** {-20% gain to reputation due to your looks}

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** {upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals}

 **Hidden Clan Heir** {heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line quests}

 **Faithful Lackey Hinata Hyuuga** {you saved her life multiple times so she worships the

ground you walk on. Set personality RTN}

 **Prodigy** {+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you}

 **Orphan** {your clan status is hidden and you live on the street or in a run down condemned apartment}

 **Gamer Mind** {protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think rationally at all times}

 **Gamer Body** {makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character, protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S}

 **Contortionist** {+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness to escape notice}

 **Kenjutsu Master** { _+100% to lvl kenjutsu skill, grants 20 kenjutsu skill points,hey i got a sword, swing swing chop chop stab stab, yep mastered._ }

 **Jutsu List**

 **Bushin** 5 = _Bushin Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 5, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of_

 _yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 1 you still need the use_

 _hand signs and verbalization to use._

 **Kawarimi** 10 = _Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 2 rank 0, cp usage 5, uses a time displacement_

 _ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance increases cp_

 _usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as well as people_

 _adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a person size is 10 cp_

 _and people is 100 cp, lvl 2 means you do not need to use hand signs but must_

 _verbalize the name of the jutsu still._

 **Henge** 5 = _Henge Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 5, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover_

 _your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher_

 _lvl people, 5 cp every 5 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 5 minuets_

 _added to timer, At lvl 1 you still need to use hand signs and verbalization to use._

 **Ryo:** 30,000

Time to let loose the dogs of war my friends its time to make them bleed, time to make them rot and die. Definitely time to recite poetry while disemboweling monsters hell yeah!

Then I think to myself, 'im a lvl 1 ima get raped, oh well, no pain no gain as shini-chan said'

Finding the training yards was hard I ended up sneaking into the academy one, to go thru lvl 1 thru 10 that was my goal. Of course im expecting tutorials I had gained a point in Bukijutsu just holding my kuni when I packed them away, so I plan to lvl the hell out of that as well.

I was so fucking right lvl 1 was tutorial went thru that gained 2 lvls in my bukijutsu just going thru the motions, nothing else lvled, still cannot work on Iryojutsu until I get some actual points in it that is cool. So now I know how to throw them I feel I should try for 8 in that skill maybe get it to 10 make sure I pass that part, as it is now I know I suck still with them. Lvl 2 was remedial tutorial got another lvl in bukijutsu so yay that is 4 now half way there gonna push for 10. Lvl 3 was were the fun began I did not touch my practice sword I wanted buki to up so I used those damn ankle biters squirrels, I mean really?!

At leased the tutorial boss was a big as a doberman but seeing a squirrel that big did make me a bit worried.

' _ding' you have leveled up_

 _+50 hp_

 _+80 cp_

 _25 stat points_

 _1 feat point_

 _10 skill points_

 _10 jutsu points_

Well that was good, I gained a lot of points I need to further up my stats but I need to round myself off for combat as well im still a bit weak compared to hinata and tenten. Good news on that lvl was buki went up to 7.

Spent 10 minuets gathering up my kuni and shrunken to place back they were still good and no loss on durability either, my observe went up as well I also went up a lvl after the boss, he dropped a few things, I need luck I know I have a plan for that now as well come here feats list I so need you!

So I had used kawarimi like a bitch in heat during the boss fight as well as just fighting to get the boss to show up, I had given it 10 more points so I distributed the 10 points form the level to the other two making them both lvl 2 now, no hand signs but still gotta say it damn wounder when I can do it with out giving myself a way?

I also got Luck of Kami's that was on the list but I did not think I needed it but now I found out what it does I love them even more especially shini-chan, yelling out loud now, "I LOVE YOU SHINI-CHAN!" just to show I do, I smile as I go to lvl 4, were shit got real!

Running around using the hell out of my henge and kawarimi im low on cp and im getting tossed around by fucking BACON! I mean boars, why did it have to be big ass huge boars, that have giant fucking tusks, im already at 75 hp and down to 100 cp before the boss showed up, but I did get some good drops tons of meat I like meat. Some skins, tons of money, few jutsu scrolls I will look at when im not about to die, and extra kuni and shrunken. 20 boars, and then the boss that was the same as the squirrels as well I see a pattern I hope I get more later I do like getting experience thou.

The fight was just epic, me near death, low on cp, no items to use yet to refill myself either, cause the meat must be cooked. The boss full health two times faster then the bacon, I ended up making jokes, weird part, the boss heard them and even under stood them it was great!

Flashback no jutsu FUIN

heeeere bacon bacon bacon!

Dodging a wild charge, I think he doesn't like being called bacon, then swinging to the right clipping him as I roll out of the way of a turn and thrust of the giant tusks. I clip him again with another kuni, damn thing has 700 hp and is only at 650 hp right now.

You know there is bacon right? I ask it

there is also Kevin bacon!

Lets not forget, sir bacon!

Knight bacon!

Flying bacon!

That one I said out loud as I fell to my back and used my feet to kick the damn thing up into the air, 15 feet, when it landed I said to him for good measure.

Space bacon and grounded bacon!

The angry squeal of the boss told me he does indeed listen to me.

Shit!

Running, running, running, running! SLICE! Bitch ass bacon, ima HUNGRY!

Getting hit in the chest, and kawarimi out of the way taking half damage down to 40 hp now and 70 cp

boss is down to 300hp I have cut him in half, but im so tired now, I don't know if ima complete this one but my mouth writes checks I can not cash just yet.

Butter bacon, frying bacon and most of all, farmers bacon!

That stopped it right in its tracks, you could swear it was asking what the hell im going on about right now. When basic taunts do not work always, and I mean always, its even in the rule book of fighting 101, go for the your momma jokes. So I went there, and boy am I wishing I had not.

Hey bacon bits, your momma was so ugly, they tied her to he scarecrow post to save time on making one!

Apparently that boss loved its mother because it glowed fucking red and was three times faster.

Me and my kami damned fucking mouth!

Your mother is so ugly her dates have to tie pork chops on her neck to stay interested during sex!

That one did it, yep right there, hit and down to 5 hp, im pretty fucked alright. Damn mommas boar.

OW!

yep its laughing now at me, I don't like that very much so I concentrate, time the strike, right between its eyes, and let fly that damn kuni of vengeance and burning justice!

THUNK!

SWEEL!

CRASH!

KAWARIMI!

POOF!

CRUCH!

I switched with a rock, and damn was I tired now, also, broke its dome in two, poor kuni was ruined now. Sad I really liked that kuni I killed so much with it.

Wait for it.

 _'DING'_

there it is.

' _you leveled up'_

 _the goddess have enjoyed your random and crazy banter, along with how you keep them on their toes with your crazy battle strategy and have gifted you double points._

Flashback no jutsu KAI

 _+100 hp_

 _+200 cp_

 _+50 stat points_

 _+2 feat points_

 _+20 skill points_

 _+20 jutsu points_

 _gained boss boar head trophy_

 _gained 5 raw meat_

 _gained Legendary Ring of Endurance form luck of Kami's_

Well shit I like that very much, I certainly do indeed go kami's luck, also to let them know, "i love you ladies so very much thanks for the awesome love for me!" I pray to them just to show them my humbleness, I know they could of just not let me have jack and shit also.

Okay so I flushed my stats to a Int of 40 and Will of 40 and Luck of 8 for left over dumping stat got to love luck, that ring is awesome. Also got the upgrade of fuinjutsu so I have fuinjutsu master witch added a massive boost in creation, and combat ready skill use. Also found a good sensor skill witch added along with perception stat, also made hidden meanings available in dialogs witch is awesome! Glade I read more then just click and grab. Skills have leveled up massively while in combat, and now I have 20 points to spend so um yay? Alright! Well anyway time to push them up just a bit more adding all 20 points to fuinjutsu, so pushing for that hyperbolic time seal I want to make! Now the cream of the crop distributing the ninjutsu points, and holy fuck well that is awesome, they leveled up on their own as well did not notice that. I have mastered kawarimi in that fight, using it in combat deals massive bonus exp to the skill. I put 10 points each in bushin and henge. Getting them up to lvl 3 each, witch is nice, when you master a jutsu it reduces a lot of things that was cp heavy which is incentive to master hell yeah.

So trophy, going right on my kami damn wall that bitch was tough!

More meat yay so I have 14 now on raw meat. Do not have to go shopping for a while now.

Legendary Ring of Endurance +30 End when worn .

Leveling up did refill me but im still soar and tired form the fight, my gamer body telling me I still pushed to hard, so now its time to go home, its after 3am anyway, damn was it a long ass fight process to do all this shit.

What does that well it means im so coming back tomorrow for more. Just as soon as I get home with out being seen leaving the academy, do not need for people to think im up to something.

Getting home was alright, I placed my trophy on the wall like I said I was, fucking thing will watch me do what I want it to watch now, cue evil laugh just for added measure. Time for inventory check, I have 4 scrolls on me.

Scroll of Shunshin.

Scroll of Kage Kuni no Bushin. X2

Scroll of Kage Shrunken no Bushin.

Well that is not so very bad at all, ima learn a bitch right fucking now!

Hey is it me or am I cussing a lot more, oh well not like I care anyway, besides, talking like that makes people fly off the handle and a angry mind is a controllable mind anyway.

Holding the scroll of kage Kuni no Bushin a screen pops up.

 _'learn this skill? Y/N'_

Why yes of course you silly little goose.

South park flashed in my head at that time about randy making his son call eric a fucking fagot in the truck cause he said silly little goose as well, eh.

It glows blue then I absorb the glow, and my mind gets fuzzy for a second before I memorize the hand seals, and the flow of chakra needed for the skill along with who made it, how it is used, and possible upgrades it can do with more chakra added to it. A ninjutsu that is C rank but enough chakra can be A rank hot damn.

Did I learn shunshin and kage shrunken no bushin as well fuck yeah I barely could learn shunshin thou you have to have exactly 25 on ninjutsu. That is a C rank and same with Kage Shrunken no Bushin, just like kage kuni but with throwing stars instead. If I find another one I will give it to tenten she is getting my extra scroll anyway. Hinata doesn't use kuni or shrunken cause she still lives at home, well that shits gonna change soon if I can get it to.

Okay tired now, shower time, doing my teeth and then going to bed.

' _ding'_

 _you have slept in your bed, full rest, hp/cp fully restored._

Ahh the smell of breakfast, I already know who is in my place cooking for me, and sure as hell it was hinata, she let herself in and is cooking for me. Such a sweet sex slave I love her so much.

Simon: "hey you sexy bitch get in here and feed me im starving I had a late night!"

Now she knows im awake and boy am I gonna tap her pussy once I finish up eating. Hey morning wood is a bitch to get rid of ya know! And order and she shall appear with scrambled eggs, and pancakes. With bacon fucking hell I know I was cursing myself last night.

Breakfast was good, she was sucking my manhood while I ate, boy talk about a good morning wake up.

She had her own treat when i finished eating, she also asked about the head on my wall, told her I went for late night training, and it attacked me, along with a giant squirrel, but I got a lot of work done with increasing my skills, told her I mastered kawarimi and henge and bushin are coming along nicely, just have to call it out instead of doing hand signs and calling out, also told her I learned a few new jutsu last night as well, she was jelly of course, told her if she used kuni I would give her a scroll, she said let ten-chan fuck me for it, told her no, only certain girls get my monster, witch made her so very happy, she can be scary sometimes you know. She squealed like the monster boss and hugged me. I should be worried but I don't care, shes riding me now. Also her father found out I took her virginity wants to see me as well today, told her fine, but if he attacks me ima pressing charges for assault, she laughed I know I did too. He runs the police force right now sense the uchiha are all dead but the emo king. Told her to lets go get it done with I have training to do still today, besides have to find naruko and rape her for destroying my clothing. I believe she is more then willing and wont actually be rape but hey I like the word rape better means punishment really. I miss my clothing. Even thou I never know what I had haha.

Well the talk with the father was interesting, lots of threatening, even a few dodged juken strikes, and then told him that she belonged to me. Got quite the funny look at that, she just blushed and flipped him off, while starting to blow me in front of him when I told her to. She is now my property and little Hanabi is now heiress oh well, not that I can, I guess shini-chan and kami-chan, and yami-chan are looking out for me and letting me have my little whore, im so proud. The look on his face when I let her blow me in front of him, and the explosion she drank in front of him, I mean it was hot, and life threatening. Also got the ding of happiness as well will check what I got in a minuet. Her father is yelling and giving me a head ache, I also have to go to the hokage today after this with them to settle it up. You the old man. Wounder if im gonna be received with open arms? Probably, now I will see how he acts when he greats me to see what I say to him.

The old man was fucking awesome found out im best friends with naruko so the old man loves me, I even protected her a few times when growing up, so more bonus points, with him, I also asked how strong would I need to be to use kage bushin, got a strange look, and a why? And is aid to him, cause I can do twice as much fuinjutsu research with kage bushin. Then told him why doesn't he use them with paper work if it would help me, he then told me once I reach a point I have a high amount of chakra, he will personally teach me, I asked if I could see a scroll, I could give him a estimation of it, along with do not let me see the hand sign or how im supposed to do it, just the description, he fell for it, and I told him I will be back tomorrow or the day after, got even more weird looks, hell 1000 cp requirement and a 35 ninjutsu requirement, so easy to use now.

It was quite the sight to have hinata tell him she was my sex slave, that was self imposed witch meant I did not have a choice, her father was furious, the hokage had a pervert nose drip, and I just told her to sit on my lap and cuddle me in front of the hokage, so now I officially own hinata hyuuga as my property. He also asked me why I was at the academy so late fighting a monster boar, apparently he saw that. Told him I was training and can not go to the official training yards, so went to the academy, he loved it, me showing I mean to be a real shinobi, told him I mastered kawarimi and did it at the drop of the hat with Hiashi and the hokage for good measure. Also I switched them back to their starting places as well as my own, he was tickled pink at that.

Told the old man, witch he smiled when I called him that, that I found a few scrolls a week ago, and learned them, kage kuni/shrunken no bushin and shunshin no jutsu. I already learned them just now getting to use them wanted to use the academy three first to cover basis, then do flashy jutsu. Also asked if I could have hinata and naruko on my team due to I know no one else will work with them on the team work part of the test, he was speechless on that aspect that I knew about it, told him, I heard one of the newer genning talk about it. He was a bit upset, but he consented and made a note for it as long as we all pass in the top bracket of the academy, witch was made for me to get naruko up to speck boy do I have my work cut out for me, asked of she can do kage bushin because even I know she was way to much for regular bushin. He smiles at me and told me to have her come in when I do for the jutsu.

Damn I am good!

Got a ding for that too, so that is two I need to check now.

I know I will grind a lot of my new jutsu to get to the two day deadline I told the hokage I must also cook my raw meat for food to refill my cp as well when I drain it so I do not waist time waiting for a refill. Well I had Hinata cook, and I told her to go to Kurenai's to practice genjutsu sense she is no longer outlawed to to just juken. She smiled and told me I was her kami. I just kissed her deeply and slapped her ass to get her going, I also went to tenten and gave her the scroll, she almost jumped me right there but told her she is my sister, and did not want to do that to her, she seamed genuine happy and thanked me also gave me free fuinjutsu stuff as a present for the scroll. So tons of ink and scrolls and paper oh my, but first I have three dings now.

' _stood up to hinata father, and got her to live with you'_

 _Quest completed_

 _Make hinata move in with you!_

 _Reward: Hinata is now a permanent slave in your home!_

 _Quest completed_

 _Impress the 3rd Hokage with your wisdom and jutsu knowledge!_

 _Bonus: Help a poor old man with his paper work!_

 _Reward: Gain permanent admittance to academy training yard at night while in academy._

 _Bonus Reward : 75,000 ryo, +50 jutsu points, +50 skill points!_

 _Hidden Quest completed_

 _Make Tenten feel like family and appreciated!_

 _Reward: increased discount up to 65% at rusty kuni!_

Now that is what I am talking about, holy hell, time to spend some points and grind my ass off now.

So you want to know what I did right will, "come with me my friend!" in horrible accent of that internet voice of a prince. I will tell you what I did, I dumped 10 points in ninjutsu so I have that covered just need the cp to live thru kage bushin now. I also dumped the rest of the 40 points in taijutsu as well sense I need to be able to pass the fighting part of the exam. So wish I could put them in fuinjutsu but oh well I need to be able to pass damn it! Besides for the quest to pass the exam is easy I only have a little bit left.

 **Pass the exam!**

 **Taijutsu: 30**

 **Ninjutsu: 20**

 **Bukijutsu: 10**

 **Pass the written test with flying marks!**

 **Complete the obstacle course in in record time 2:50**

 **Show your mastery of the basic 3!**

 **Extra credit, show another jutsu you know!**

 **Bonus: Have all three in the top 3**

 **Bonus: Get basic 3 mastered completely**

 **Bonus: Shatter the obstacle course record by having time be 1:00**

 **Bonus: Have kenjutsu at 50 by time for the test!**

 **Bonus: Show another mastered jutsu!**

The rewards are good but I still have a few things of wanting to see if they are really worth it, on the bonus ones, I mean sure some are what I need, top 3 and mastered 3 are needed to have hinata and naruko to be on my team. The obstacle course random scroll of jutsu, and 50 random points in either stats, skills, or jutsu. The kenjutsu one I could go either way with, cause its grating me a bonus of anther 50 kenjutsu permanently with a new title. The last one, anther masted jutsu is random as well, 100 points in either stats, skills, or jutsu. Aw fuck who am I kidding I want to impress my future mates, the 3 goddesses so ima do wall I can to show my hard work.

 **Time Skip 7 Hours**

yeah no grinding is hard damn work and those damn boars are still troublesome, but at leased I had fun, I still struggling on them so this time I just gridded that stage till I could fight the boss easily, went thru it 4 times total. Good news I lvled a few times im up to lvl 6 now, I did not spend any points till I finished my grind, I used bukijutsu for the first 2 times, the last two times I went thru with kenjutsu, a very big kami damned difference, I mean wow I felt like child play in that in those two times, I know taijutsu would have been even easier. Went home found hinata and naruko waiting up for me, I had hinata hold her down and I spanked the shit out of her for my clothing, she screamed and howled and gave them bock so now I have double what I bought, I figured that might happen. I also had my first 3 way, and got a hidden reward yep it was great. Naruko was calling me master by the end of the night just like hinata I am so happy I could cry well time to see my stuff!

' _you leveled up!_

 _+3 Lvl_

 _300 hp_

 _360 cp_

 _+75 stat points_

 _+3 feat points_

 _+30 skill points_

 _+30 jutsu points_

 _'Hidden Quest completed'_

 _first 3 way!_

 _Reward: title upgrade Virgin Slayer II {+100% to seduction to women and or men if you swing that way}_

Well shit that was awesome im in the shower now using meditation to help my ninjutsu lvl up, slowly, while I let the water run down my body and I spend my points and make myself even more simi not so suck ass character. Grabbed master of awareness II and master of kenjutsu II witch doubled my points of them. And adding even more bonus points to my kenjutsu already got it my bonus reward set for that one on the exam. My last feat it allowed me to grab a new feat this time so I did a genjutsu one to help that along, it was called Genjutsu of Fable apparently it makes mine life like if they get cut in the genjutsu it happens out of the genjutsu as well, and gives a nice hefty reward on genjutsu leveling and point boost. Adds 300% genjutsu boost learning, and gives 50 genjutsu points. Of course I dumped all my points into fuinjutsu so its up to 60 now, and I can already feel the itching to practice some training tags I want us to wear. I also mastered the basic 3 so that bonus is complete as well, got both shunshin and kage kuni/shrunken to lvl 2.

So while they slept I broke out my sealing supplies and make some high level resistance seals, and gravity seals, I also made a anti rape seal for fun, and a few trap seals for raiton, katon, suiton, futon, and doton. Hey I may say I like to rape naruko but I wont actually rape anyone that doesn't want sex! Besides trap seals are so fun I made low grade, mid grade, high grade, still no were close to making my hyperbolic time seal thou damn it!

Also made mid grade and high grade explosion tags too, and high quality giant storage scrolls.

So got my money made now, also put the anti rape seal and resistance seals on my sleeping slaves, and the resistance seals and gravity seals on me too. I can barely move so im enjoying it, by the time I wake up I should be moving at half speed. All that seal making took 5 hours, to do it all but going so fast for a long time made my fuinjutsu sky rocket. It was 60 but it is now its 84 my Int and Will leveled up as well a few times while doing all that. 4 points each so not to shabby, going to sleep now cuddled up to my hot sex slaves wootage! Night night people.

 **The Character Sheet so far**

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** Simon Damon

 **Alias:** "Aku no Shi"

 **Age:** 16

 **Deity:** Shinigami

 **Titles:** Virgin Slayer II{ _title adds +100% to seduction of women and or_

 _men if you swing that way}_

 **Level:** 6 {183/1000}

 **HP:** 600

 **CP:** 940

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 40

 **Agi:** 40

 **End:** 50

 **Per:** 35

 **Int:** 54

 **Will:** 54

 **Luck:** 8

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Kenjutsu Master II**

 **Luck of Kami's**

 **Fuinjutsu Master**

 **Master of Awareness II**

 **Genjutsu of Fable**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 84

 **Kenjutsu:** 50

 **Taijutsu:** 50

 **Genjutsu:** 55

 **Ninjutsu:** 35

 **Iryojutsu:** 0

 **Bukijutsu:** 15

 **Observe:** 17

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** = { _-20% gain to reputation due to your looks}_

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** = _{upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do_

 _unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals}_

 **Hidden Clan Heir** = _{heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan_

 _is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line_

 _quests}_

 **Faithful Lackey/Hinata Hyuuga** = _{you saved her life multiple times so she_

 _worships the ground you walk on. Set personality RTN}_

 **Prodigy** = _{+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam_

 _like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you}_

 **Orphan** = _{your clan status is hidden and you live on the street or in a run down_

 _condemned apartment}_

 **Gamer Mind** = _{protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think_

 _rationally at all times}_

 **Gamer Body** = _{makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character,_

 _protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S}_

 **Contortionist** = _{+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to make_

 _yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness_

 _to escape notice}_

 **Kenjutsu Master** II = _{+200% to lvl kenjutsu skill, grants 40 kenjutsu skill_

 _points,hey i got a sword, swing swing chop chop stab stab, yep mastered.}_

 **Luck of Kami's** = _{+300 luck on drops and special event finds, you are favored by_

 _a kami or a shinigami, maybe even yami, hell might be all three!}_

 **Fuinjutsu Master** = _{upgraded version of Fuinjutsu Wild Card,+200% in fuinjutsu_

 _creation, lets you use seals you can think of to create in manner of combat_

 _worthiness.}_

 **Master of Awareness II** = _{works in tandem with per stat, per stat_

 _adds bonus of stat lvl to master of awareness surroundings thus increasing the_

 _range of the sensor skill, basic +200 feet aura of awareness, per bonus_

 _based off stat, total for now 235 feet, also adds understanding hidden meanings_

 _in conversations}_

 **Legendary Ring of Endurance** = _{+30 End when worn, bow chick a bow wow all night_

 _long and into morning as well!}_

 **Genjutsu of Fable** = _{+300% to lvl genjutsu, +50 genjutsu skill, also makes the_

 _genjutsu life like were the damage in the genjutsu is relayed out of the_

 _genjutsu,so you think you know insanity, let me tell you the definition of_

 _insanity its doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results}_

 **Jutsu List**

 **Bushin** 50 = _Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of_

 _yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 5 you do not need the use_

 _hand signs or verbalization to use, it is completely mastered._

 **Kawarimi** 50 = _Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, uses a time_

 _displacement ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance_

 _increases cp usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as_

 _well as people adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a_

 _person size is 5 cp and people is 25 cp, lvl 5 means you do not need to use hand_

 _signs or use verbalization, it is completely mastered._

 **Henge** 50 = _Henge Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover_

 _your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher_

 _lvl people, 5 cp every 30 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 30_

 _minuets added to timer, At lvl 5 you do not need the use hand signs or_

 _verbalization to use, it is completely mastered._

 **Kage Kuni/Shrunken no bushin** 10 = _Kuni/Shrunken Bushin Jutsu: lvl 2, cp usage_

 _80, creates physical copy illusions to pierce enemies with what is used, higher cp_

 _usage makes more copies, and increases power, bukijutsu bonus added to damage_

 _normal jutsu is 75 damage, pumped up is 300 and making A rank use of skill is_

 _800 damage but cost is very high on cp,C rank 80 cp, B rank 400 cp, A rank is_

 _1000 cp, At lvl 2 full cp cost, lvl 2 do not need hand signs but must still_

 _verbal command to use jutsu._

 **Shunshin** 10 = _Shunshin Jutsu: lvl 2 rank 0,cp usage 125, uses time displacement_

 _at super fast veritable to cover great distances, 125 cp usage for 1000 feet._

 _Further distance increases cp usage, 200 feet adds 400 cp further distances,_

 _carrying people double cost as well,full cp cost at lvl 2, lvl 2 means you do not_

 _need hand signs but use verbal command still to use jutsu._

 **Will be keeping it small, shinigami, yami, and kami will not be in the harem till after the first play thru.**

 **The in girls**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Hinata**

 **Naruko**

 **those are the in girls, I do not like to over populate and having hundreds of girls is hard to write for, im pushing myself as it is with these 4 girls. Each one has a specific reason to be in, as we already have hinata and naruko, but anko will be cause she is just like them, while kurenai is a special request.**

" **next time on dragon ball Z...ummmm never mind next time in Simon Shi Damon!**

 **Will he be able to unlock the shadow clone, will he get the team he wants, who will be his instructor? And why is he acting so crazy, it will all be revealed, NEXT TIME ON SIMON SHI DAMON! THE COW GOES BARK!"**


	2. Chapter 2 cow goes bark!

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALLLLLLL...CRAP WRONG SHOW STILL!**

 **ANY WAY LAST TIME ON SIMON SHI DAMON THE GAMER!**

 **HAVING DIED AND GONE TO ANOTHER WORLD THAT IS ACTUALLY A VIDEO GAME, BY THE 3 GODDESS OF CREATION, HE ASKS A FEW QUESTIONS TO HIMSELF DURRING FIGHTING MONSTERS, AS WELL AS GETTING WHAT HE NEEDS DONW FOR THE TEST TO BE A GENNING!**

 **So for a shout out!**

 **Its time for a simons corner**

 **in this letter form a cool guy names Fanfictheory**

 **You got great ideas buddy, maybe you should make a fem sasuke and have your OC punish her for being emo? Or make hom a sidekick I'm fine either way.**

 **The answer is I can and I have thought about it, and I will say for certain right now, I can not do more then 5 girls, cause even I get swept away that is the mind of myself that is the craziness of my ideas hahaha, But sure why not!**

 **Questions concerning my mental state have been asked, privately, and I have to say im perfectly fine its you guys that are crazy, so but what, normal is overrated anyway, id be crazy then normal any day!**

 **Now for my own question...**

 **drum roll**

 **should I have him kill off certain people, yes or no, here is the list.**

 **fem orochi...makes his goddess look bad and has to play the religious part of worshiping her**

 **mizuki...i just hate that asshole so I might just do it for SNG'S**

 **iruka...just know he is not as nice as he seams in cannon show trust me I read his back story in the menga.**

 **Kiba...hinata is simon's sex slave no one else will touch and he has a habit of sexual harassment border line rape attempts on women especially cannon hinata.**

 **I will let you decide, just know, if its 2,3, or 4 they will die soon as possible in a most horrible way!**

 **Now for the next chapter of simon "shi" damon gamer**

 **The Cow goes BARK!**

Chapter 2

The Cow goes BARK!

{bet you thought I was kidding didn't you}

' _ding_ '

 _you have rested in your bed hp/cp full healed!_

Mumbles to himself slowly waking up "thank you shini-chan" before laying right the fuck back down and grabbing two different pair of breasts before remembering 'oh yeah 3 way with hinata and naruko last night!' and there it was, his arch enemy morning wood! Well time to use it, picking by meany mini mo, I know childish but hey morning wood hurts when you have to sexy naked, and willing sex slaves waiting for a wake up of epic proportions. He landed on naruko, so rolling on to her, and sticking it in he begins the process of reliving his morning wood.

The very loud scream of surprise form her was hilarious, and it even woke up hinata, with a major cute pout.

Hinata: master you could of done me!

Naruko can not talk right now getting pounded into blissful nothingness.

Simon: well I did do the meany mini mo game and naruko won it.

Speeding up now really hammering in her I pull hinata by her hair as she tries to leave the bed in a major pout, forcing her to kiss me, to make her happy. 'women can not live with them cannot do one with out the other getting jelly' I say to myself shaking my head after the kiss witch made her start a another 3 way.

' _ding'_

oh whats this a notice already what could this be, as I cream pie naruko now looking at it.

 _Hidden Quest completed_

 _Practice makes perfect, continuous sex after waking up_

 _Reward: Special sphere red, summon sphere of Ifrit!_

OOOOOOOh kay I just cream pies naruko again after immanently cream pieing her, she was surprised by that but damn is it awesome to have goddesses to have my back I think yami is getting jelly of hinata and naruko.

The fucking ability to summon Ifrit form FF7 in naruto world hell yeah!

Jaw dropped at the cost, and holy shit, well he is a boss and I think I can only summon him anyway so I need to work, seals I have in mind to the rescue. Fuck I just remembered I have resistance seals on and im plowing hinata now after getting finished with naruko. Oh well training a different way go team!

After the 3 way witch was 2 hours long, damn I feel awesome, they also notice how hard it is to move, told them I added some training tot hem, resistance seals for them, and gravity and resistance seals for me, both medium grade, witch means, they are getting 4 times the work out if they had a normal seal on for training, they love me so much. They did not want the gravity seal just yet either so I was right on not getting them to have it.

Simon: hey naruko, if we want to be on the same team, I have to be in the top 3 with both of you, the old man will let us be together that way, I have a plan but also, working on getting enough chakra to do a kage bushin, witch when I go in, you come with me, and you will learn it as well, requires ton of chakra, witch is perfect for you, also, your training will sky rocket with it when I show you the special ability of kage bushin.

Naruko: the old man will let us team up if we do that then what are we waiting for?

Hinata: naruko-chan, you are dead last in place right now we all have to be top three, so I will help you with book smarts, we will help you master kawarimi and you already mastered henge right, when you get the kage bushin we will work with you on it kay?

Simon: YEAH US TOGETHER, NO ONE LEFT BEHIND NO ONE SURRENDERS, AND NO ONE QUITS! If our people do not do their jobs we kill them ourselves!

Hinata: no master we can not kill our people if they are doing their jobs we would get in trouble.

Naruko: sometimes you frighten me master, were did that come form?

Simon: this is a village of hypocrites, they praise dead people but still dishonor him by action against my naruko, they belittle and humiliate my hinata when she was younger for her kind and caring nature only we two see, with me and naruko. They call me demon to my face and throw things at me. This is a village of shit and diseased vermin. There is one more I will find to talk to and that is dango-chan, I have seen what they do to her and the names they call her, we must help her, we will show her that she isn't alone, and if they try to stop us, we will show them our POWER!

Oddly enough hinata and naruko was standing and clapping in total agreement. Go figure, I just wanted to cause trouble anyway, joy, time for training but first, a new seal I just thought of! While I get them to sit back down I grab my ink and motion for them to come over, both still naked, and my cream falling form their holes, it was great.

Simon: girls ima give you a special seal that will have a number of effects alright, now listen before you talk, it has, the ability to null the monkey marbles of the emo king, and make us invisible to both him and the hyuuga, also keep other seals form being placed on you unless I do it, do you want them, they will be on your lips, like you wear red lip stick, mine will be black thou cause I will use different ink.

They both said yes, and jumped me, another round of sex and then on to do the seals, took 4 hours to do both of them, I am doing mine now, and two hours later I have black lips, and they have red, kissing each other feels awesome im ecstatic, cannot wait to rub it in a hyuuga face.

Training old school at the t-yard at night with hinata and naruko in the old ways is fun and relaxing, I also summoned giant squirrels to fight with in the surprised them. Told them always be on the look out at night never know, I had already told them I killed a bunch earlier as well. They took it well despite being ankle bitten.

The giant boss showed up and we took it down, I didn't level of course but I did not really need to, I let them fight and I offered support in range so we can get some team work down, I saw a anbu leave to report, such good lackeys they are, the old man will be pleased.

Hinata and naruko were pretty tired, after all I only made sure their backs were covered I wanted them to do the fighting to gauge myself against them, I have surpassed them but its only fair, cause I grind my ass off and I have op power. They also knew what I was doing and were fine with it, cause they need combat exp as much as possible. Told them sometimes boars come but tonight was quite, I didn't want to over load them just yet. Oh well new day new game they say.

I went back out when they were asleep and took on the boars with my kenjutsu 4 times, it was over kill, I even did on the 5th time, taijutsu I was right a punch broke the boss, I was laughing,i also spammed my kage kuni the whole time while fighting the minions to level my cp up and eaten between rushes, my level was slow going but I wanted to make sure I could handle level 5.

' _ding'_

 _you have leveled up_

 _+100 hp_

 _+200 cp_

 _+25 stat points_

 _+1 feat point_

 _+30 skill points_

 _+30 jutsu points_

Well kick ass I got over 1k cp, time to go to the old man tomorrow after I wake up, cause damn im exhausted right now, time to spend points rest with two hot sex slaves.

Got home and fell asleep had a visit form shini-chan in my dreams, she was impressed I was so helpful of my two chosen team mates. She smiles as I told her just because its a game you said it was real to so I want to be respectful of their emotions, and I also asked why I was much darker and care free. She had a very sad look at that and hung her beautiful head, I got a good make out kiss before she told me and had to leave. Turns out I died feeling nothing but poetic justice so I lost all my inhibitions in the after life, but because I still feel emotions just do not care one way or another right now, or ever again apparently form what she said, so I told her it was funner this way and they get more enjoyment form my craziness instead of someone worried on walking on egg shells.

So for point wise I went ahead and did something a bit different. I made my Int and my Will both 65 yay me, and dumped the other 3 points into Luck to make it 11. I also did one more in Kenjutsu because I could only select that or Awareness and I prefer my kenjutsu anyway. Skills I split even between iryojutsu and kuchiyose making them both 15, I want to play with ifrit when I can but damn I have a long way to go to do that.

Waking up and finding im getting sucked off while breakfast is brought to me its almost lunch time as it was we were all tired after last night, I just have to say, they are coming along nicely. Going to the old man, we walked in and we talked a bit about our late night training session. Its coming along swimmingly, I had told him and if we can get her book grades that are worthless in our option we could go ahead and try to graduate when we get her jutsu up to snuff, she needs just a bit of work with kawarimi still, but kage bushin to the rescue on that. We spent a couple hours just chilling and talking, I asked why he seams to be white when I say my last name, he tells me when im genning so I got a quest to unlock my clan doing that, yay me.

 **TIME SKIP 1 WEEK**

I had my sword and outfits form tenten I also put my training on hold to help get hinata and naruko up to snuff, kage bushin was a god send I had got to 100 on fuinjutsu and using it daily, and everything else, got my ninjutsu up to 70 it is a taxing for me at leased jutsu, naruko spams them like fucking candy damn it, and yes I hear no end of it as well when I level ima jump massively in cp, cause I also gained another 5 points each in will and int I am almost scared, to level but hey what can I do. Go to the forest of death for a two week training by myself to "practice my taijutsu style and kenjutsu style to create them on the fly to test them out to see how good I am." got the okay for that with the old man still haven't worn my outfit or use my actual sword I want to be last day of being a academy student on that. I have a few more skill point gain in observe while doing fuinjutsu and helping them with only kuni got a few more in bukijutsu as well, so at leased I improved time for secret dungeon run now. The rules state one run a day I got two weeks so that is 14 runs of this strong dungeon. Hinata has orders for genjutsu training and naruko is with the old man learning fuinjutsu form him, no im not mad or anything, just hes limited on what he can teach her on that being hokage. Favoritism and bull shit, they call it, tell that to the villagers on the emo king. Come to think of it, why is he covered in a genjutsu shell all the time anyway? I will find out later so onwards to the epic runs!

 **TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS!**

{haha bet you thought I was gonna actually work huh well just overview for now cause im so evil!}

Complete and utter bull shit is what that was, I can not leave for two weeks, one boss a day, and no exp or items until I clear it, not even level ups, but fuck did I gain tons of shit in skills.

Fuinjutsu 175 cause I had to use most of my supplies every day to make tags to rest and everything.

Kenjutsu 150 that was just unfair to level that up like that, but damn was it awesome to do, style was made, just like good old sephiroth now.

Taijutsu 125 yep made a style based off juken and medical scalpels in my Iryojutsu witch also leveled up a lot doing that.

Ninjutsu 100 that one didn't really go up a lot due to my low cp pool still but I drained it daily multiple times.

Iryojutsu 65 cause of my taijutsu style, I do not even need the Iryojutsu but still more power never hurt yeah.

Bukijutsu 90 once I got bored, used all my kuni and shrunken, I need more im completely out of them as well as ink and paper.

Observe 100 I maxed that skill out so yay on that, but it was a bitch to do.

Also got meat and things but boss drops was taken form me and held onto until I lasted and cleared the dungeon. Had plenty of meat and skins and herbs, and spider fangs with poison in them I think dango-chan will enjoy those the most once I talk to her.

 _'ding'_

 _cleared the forest of death secret dungeon run two week max difficulty!_

Wait max difficulty holy crap I need to pay more attention!

 _Reward: clearing the max part of the dungeon has increased your level points gained by double on each boss beaten. Each floor cleared has been doubled as well with reward experience._

Hello nurse I like the sound of that, no pain no gain like shini-chan said but fuck did I nearly die several times!

 _+12 levels_

 _+2400 hp_

 _+3660 cp_

 _+600 stat points_

 _+6 feat points {max available at one time}_

 _+480 skill points_

 _+100 jutsu points max available at one time}_

Well that is interesting a cap on jutsu points and feats, well yeah do not want to be god like at one time yeah? Oh well I can deal with that now time to spend the points an go home shower is calling for me. Now lets see I put 100 points in luck to make it 111, I also rounded Int, Will, Str, Agi, and End to 100 as well put 100 points in Per to make it 153 I feel awesome now. Got 170 left I think I know what ima do with it. 50 in Int, 50 in Will, and 70 in Agi, to round them out so im faster and more agile, and smarter then normal. I had to seriously think about this, cause I did not want to be to over confidant in my stats and lead to humiliation, so I speed and smarts for the win. The feats was easy I only got to add one new one as it was, the rest went into max my kenjutsu and awareness. The feat I unlocked was of course a new fuinjutsu one so yeah it was called, Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami. Name implies it all I have the ability in fuinjutsu to act like a demi deity. With kenjutsu master at max rank im now at 275 with it, and I can sense up to 635 around in all directions too so damn I am feeling it as well. With that done I had to do skill points, heh heh heh I already knew what I wanted. 200 points in kuchiyose making it 215 and the rest of the 280 points I put 100 in genjutsu putting that to 155 100 in ninjutsu to make it 200, 10 in buki to make it 100 and the rest of the 70 I put in iryojutsu to make it 135.

Now for the jutsu it was fun, 100 points to spend maxed out and mastered all my remaining jutsu, the kage kuni/shrunken, shunshin, and kuchiyose. The only thing I did not touch was the kage bushin, witch I will work up later it still helps in leveling my cp for now. Well time to look at my character sheet and see how it looks now. 'Character Sheet'

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** Simon Damon

 **Alias:** "Aku no Shi"

 **Age:** 16

 **Deity:** Shinigami

 **Titles:** Virgin Slayer II{title adds +100% to seduction of women and or

men if you swing that way}

 **Level:** 19 {0/3000}

 **HP:** 3100

 **CP:** 4800

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 100

 **Agi:** 170

 **End:** 100

 **Per:** 135

 **Int:** 150

 **Will:** 150

 **Luck:** 111

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Kenjutsu Master V**

 **Luck of Kami's**

 **Fuinjutsu Master**

 **Master of Awareness V**

 **Genjutsu of Fable**

 **Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 275

 **Kenjutsu:** 150

 **Taijutsu:** 125

 **Genjutsu:** 155

 **Ninjutsu:** 200

 **Iryojutsu:** 135

 **Bukijutsu:** 100

 **Kuchiyose:** 215

 **Observe:** 100

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** = {-20% gain to reputation due to your looks}

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** = {upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do

unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals}

 **Hidden Clan Heir** = {heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan

is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line

quests}

 **Faithful Lackey/Hinata Hyuuga** = {you saved her life multiple times so she

worships the ground you walk on. Set personality RTN}

 **Prodigy** = {+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam

like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you}

 **Orphan** = {your clan status is hidden and you live on the street or in a run

down condemned apartment}

 **Gamer Mind** = {protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think

rationally at all times}

 **Gamer Body** = {makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character,

protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S}

 **Contortionist** = {+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to

make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness

to escape notice}

 **Kenjutsu Master V** = {+500% to lvl kenjutsu skill, grants 100 kenjutsu skill

points,hey i got a sword, swing swing chop chop stab stab, yep mastered.}

 **Luck of Kami's** = {+300 luck on drops and special event finds, you are favored by

a kami or a shinigami, maybe even yami, hell might be all three!}

 **Fuinjutsu Master** = {upgraded version of Fuinjutsu Wild Card,+200% in fuinjutsu

creation, lets you use seals you can think of to create in manner of combat

worthiness.}

 **Master of Awareness V** = {works in tandem with per stat, per stat

adds bonus of stat lvl to master of awareness surroundings thus increasing the

range of the sensor skill, basic +500 feet aura of awareness, per bonus

based off stat, total for now 635 feet, also adds understanding hidden meanings

in conversations}

 **Legendary Ring of Endurance** = {+30 End when worn, bow chick a bow wow all night

long and into morning as well!}

 **Genjutsu of Fable** = {+300% to lvl genjutsu, +50 genjutsu skill, also makes the

genjutsu life like were the damage in the genjutsu is relayed out of the

genjutsu,so you think you know insanity, let me tell you the definition of

insanity its doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results}

 **Summon Sphere of Ifrit** = {summon ifrit the fire lord demon, having a materia

form ff7 given to you by probably yami for having a good show of sex.}

 **Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami** = {Upgrade of Fuinjutsu Master, +500% in fuinjutsu creation,

will allow you to make any seal you can think of as long as you have the will

power and intelligence to work with the seal.}

 **Jutsu List**

 **Bushin** 50 = Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of

yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 5 you do not need the use

hand signs or verbalization to use, it is completely mastered.

 **Kawarimi** 50 = Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, uses a time

displacement ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance

increases cp usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as

well as people adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a

person size is 5 cp and people is 25 cp, lvl 5 means you do not need to use hand

signs or use verbalization, it is completely mastered.

 **Henge** 50 = Henge Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover

your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher

lvl people, 5 cp every 30 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 30

minuets added to timer, At lvl 5 you do not need the use hand signs or

verbalization to use, it is completely mastered.

 **Kage Kuni/Shrunken no bushin** 50 = Kuni/Shrunken Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp

usage 40, creates physical copy illusions to pierce enemies with what is used,

higher cp usage makes more copies, and increases power, bukijutsu bonus added to

damage normal jutsu is 75 damage, pumped up is 300 and making A rank use of

skill is 800 damage but cost is very high on cp,C rank 40 cp, B rank 100 cp, A

rank is 500 cp, At lvl 5 full cp cost, lvl 5 do not need hand signs nor use

verbal command to use jutsu.

 **Shunshin** 50 = Shunshin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered,cp usage 25, uses time displacement

at super fast veritable to cover great distances, 25 cp usage for 1000 feet.

Further distance increases cp usage, 200 feet adds 25 cp further distances,

carrying people double cost as well,full cp cost at lvl 5, lvl 5 means you do

not need hand signs nor use verbal command to use jutsu.

 **Ifrit** 50 = Summon Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 500, uses a temporal

displacement to summon Ifrit the fire lord demon form yami's realm, 500 cp cost

to last 10 minuets, additional 500 cp usage for another 10 minuets at lvl 5, lvl 5

blood required permanent cost, finger snap for hand sign,no verbal command to

call out summon.

 **kage Bushin** 1 = Bushin Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 0, cp usage 1000, creates a physical

clone of yourself that has all your knowledge and skills, learns new things and

transfers it over to original when dispelled. At lvl 1 you need to use hand

signs, and use verbal command.

All in all not bad, not bad at all, I did not think I would level up that much or have such high rewards for doing that, I did have a shit ton of ryo thou so that is good, im up to 765,000 total in all. I went home showered because no one was there, and figured I would go out to eat at the BBQ place. Also to pick up all my stuff I need, I have a few ideas before trying my hyperbolic time seal. Making a seal for iryojutsu encase we lose to much chakra and can use the tags I make to heal people. Yay me. I feel so hot now thou, I am getting a little blood thirsty after all that training with blood thirsty monsters. Went to walk and heard a scuffle in the alleyway, went to see what it was, and low and behold, dango-chan is in trouble, so I did what anyone would do if they were crazy like me, I went to kill the rapists cause I hate rapists.

My o-katana sliced their heads off while I checked on her, she was out cold form drugs in her drink, took her to the old man. Was on my way anyway. Oh yeah her curse seal, I can so get rid of that now. Will tell her later about it when she will calm down. Gave the old man to address to give to her, so we can talk, time to go eat, also gave him a report of my training as well. He asked me if I wanted to be one now, but told him only if hinata and naruko can join me, he said I could be their instructor if I impress him, with his test.

So my quest changed, damn it! So going to do the test in a few days to calm down and relax get my bearings, and realized my seals are maxed on me as well holy shit. Also made my sword appear and disappear just like good old sephiroth, going to show some skills in my test, but first a couple days of relaxation and sex!

 **TIME SKIP 3 DAYS**

Well those days were great, the girls were worried about me, but the sex was awesome, anko came over, and I told her, once I pass my test, I will get rid of that curse seal on her, got a quest for it, reward is her undying loyalty, so wootage, also, made a anti genjutsu seal on me as well just encase I run into it. Took anko-chan on a date the other night, got a small kiss, and a im showing up to cheer for you, just like everyone else is, I know, meaning tenten, hinata, naruko, and the old man, who is having me fight in the arena, oh boy this will be fun.

I have my high grade trap seals, my trusty O-Katana, my outfit, to look stylish while kicking ass, my summon, and of course, my trapped kuni with explosive tags and even some senbon needles with the spider poison. I am ready for war. Yep I also have a genjutsu tag that has the theme to sephiroth so I can mess with their heads, I have my sword finished too. The seals on it are lethal. Sharpness seal to keep it sharp as ever, reconstruction seal, if it breaks it will fix it self with the help of my chakra, storage seals, filled with futon chakra, added range when I swing, and also a conversion seal triggered with a storage seal that mixes my chakra into katon that can mix with my futon as well to make a wide spread katon beam of fire. I so love it, even gave tenten some of those on her own sword she likes. She was so happy I smiled.

Walking into the area I see people I groan at he certainly did not make it easy for me, there is good old neko-chan, scarecrow, guy, and kurenai-chan, poor kurenai she isn't going to know what is going on.

Hokage: today we gather for a test of a hopeful shinobi, who wishes to join our ranks, if he can impress me. I will grant his clan status and have him rebuild his clan here in our great city, he must prove himself in the field of battle. Might Guy our taijutsu master, Kakashi our ninjutsu master, Kurenai Yuhi our genjutsu mistress, and anbu agent code named neko for our kenjutsu mistress. He will fight them all one on one to show his skills. BEGIN!

With that I threw my genjutsu tag with a senbon to make it stick to the wall and had the music play, it freaked out everyone, kurenai, made it stop for her but I enjoyed it myself.

Good old guy came at with trying to knock my dome right off my shoulders.

Moving to meet him I punched his hand just as hard as he tried to punch me, we kept playing bloody knuckles for a min, shock waves were going thru the arena, people were gasping, my girls were hollering, and I was smiling at guy, who was going on about our flames of youth. Switchign up to round house kick at his temple, he ducked I went again, he dunked, I again did it but this time I stopped half way, and when he went for a dunk, I jumped kicked right in his face, with my knee for a flying knee strike.

CRUNCH!

Yep that was the sound I was looking for. He flew back about ten feet, rolled, and slowly got up while he removed his weights, he smiled at me and sprouted about my flames of youth burning sky high and how he must match mine, I lowered my seals to half to match him, if I need lower I will but I want to make it enjoyable a real fight hot damn! With that I just couldent help it I smiled at him shwoign a little emotion while I heard my music playing, and gave him a thumb up, and said at the same time he did.

Simon and Guy: EXPLODE!

With that high speed combat with punches, kicks, slams, body checks, eruptions flying everywhere, large scale shock waves going, as I actually feel myself feel a bit winded now, my taijutsu skill has gone up 30 points already. I ended up the getting hit with a flying kick that was a damn lotus, shit, well fuck this is gonna hurt as he opened 5 other gates.

Simon: alright guy ima go all out on this one try to survive alright I like you to much to kill you!

Guy: LET OUR BURNING PASSIONS OF OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE ONCE YET MORE!

I have no fucking clue what he was spouting about on right now I lowered my seals to 0 and ran, he ran to, we ran into each other, and I swear he looked cross eye as I slammed my fist into his gut as I was slightly faster then him. His gates are no joke. The explosion killed the grass on the floor as well, and he slammed into the far arena wall. The comic slide down it with blood flow on it following. He was out cold, and I was breathing hard, putting my seals back up to max got a total of 70 taijutsu points form that.

Hokage: winner in a spectacular fight, Simon Damon of the Damon Clan! Might Guy is unable to continue winner of the taijutsu part continues after 10 minuet break to collect himself for ninjutsu against kakashi!

Sitting down meditating to help myself I had lost roughly half my hp but I hat eaten some meat so I had full hp and cp again now, got to love those healing love items yep I certainly do, that was a good fight but I was damn hard to win too. So hearing the clapping and shouts as kakashi mask man extraordinaire enters the field, I get up and nod to him as he goes on the attack.

Now I may of not had a lot of ninjutsu but what I did have other then kage bushin was mastered, so I made quick work of him. Kawarimi here, throwing a kuni with katon trap there, kawarimi there, throwing kage shrunken at him with A rank strength, shunshin behind him for a flying right hook, kawarimi by him, yet again, throwing a wide arc of doton tags in the air, I activate them as they hit spikes come form the ground changing the battle field. Few suiton tags there, making it wet for us, a raiton tag hidden in the suiton so it explodes getting him with lightning. Witch really pissed him off, I had to kawarimi then kawarimi again then shunshin followed by kage bushin and kawarimi, then mass bushin creating 20 of them along with my kage bushin. Me and my kage bushin throwing more tags for futon and katon everywhere going for wide spread super fire balls, and ending in a draw, with my kage kuni getting his kage bushin and him tapping me with his hand witch had chidori in it in the other. Damn I was proud of myself, it lasted only seven minuets but it was a true shinobi fight.

Hokage: very well done to both of you, that was a great fight seal traps with elemental properties, kage bushin, bushin, kawarimi, and kage bukijutsu. I have never seen kakashi do a tie before in a ninjutsu dual.

At this point I called out to the hokage, that I altho I am very well attuned to genjutsu I have none at my disposal but told him I am immune to them as well, to prove the point he had kurenai cast most of her arsenal at me, and nothing fazed me at all, so she bowed out and neko-chan stepped up.

Simon bows to her and smiles at her, brandishing his O-katana with a flourish. Tipping it strait up and then down in a salute to her.

Simon: I have always wanted to play with you neko-chan, come show me your power.

Neko-chan: very well simon-kun let us see how well you deal with a real sword mistress.

With that it was on.

They disappeared to the naked eye, much like guy's fight just hearing sounds of metal on metal with high speed movement all around, before, chunks of the wall started falling form simon's sword, missing hers. Ground was getting torn asunder the arena protective walls were being demolished. As well as neko-chans sword being thoroughly destroyed as well. Before I stook over her sword lightly agisnt her neck as I whisper in her ear.

Simon: I win neko-chan, do you still love me?

Neko-chan could only laugh softly and nod her head while holding her hand up before I grab it and help her up, the crowd was rather silent so I just enjoyed the show of speechlessness. A draw back to being so bad ass with kenjutsu I did not gain any points in it due to being so overwhelming to poor little neko-chan.

Hokage: very well simon damon has proven his metal against some of the very best in the fields of our village, I here by welcome our new joinin. And here by decree that his clan will be reestablished in our fair village.

The crowd then went wild, witch I did not care for I just wanted to talk to the old man, to get my new head band, and proceed to kick more ass, now I have a ton of shit open to me.

' _ding'_

 _Quest completed_

 _join the village military and reestablish your clan_

 _Reward: removal of Orphan status, and granted clan rights, high status in the army of the leaf and able to pick your own students._

 _Training grounds now open, able to choose witch level to use at any field._

 _Being a fuinjutsu master you can now begin to set seals in training grounds to further team training._

Holy fuck well I did not get much of a reward but I know story wise I just got a ton of shit as well as making sure I keep my hinata and naruko with me so joy is that. I think I over leveled when in the forest so I could not do the actual genning test and went right to the joinin test. Hot damn I like that as well as getting a kicking high class house to live in with naruko and hinata. First thing first, I need to go on a bandit hunting mission as to clear my head and kill some dip shits.

I got it alright went in to the office of the hokage, asked for a mission gave me a C Rank to exterminate a group of bandits lead by a possible C Rank ninja or low B class ninja. They did not have info on it, o I was happy to take it, tell my sexy loves my mission tell anko to not go anywhere I will be back by tonight, and left to kill some people.

So you want to know about the mission it was a standard one till I found that he had friends over for dessert. There was a total of 5 B Rank ninja's I had to deal with, and boy did I get a good work out, my sword, was flashing, exploding people, letting fire streams out, and one more thing I summoned Ifrit and let him feed on a few people, that was fucking cool, just like in the game, he busted out of the ground, and flashed a super fire, then started ripping apart most people even a couple of the ninja. Hes such a good boy, I let him go as I felt he played enough got a burp form him as he burst into flamed, and a near by cow barked! Literally barked! Da fuck is with this cow, I killed it anyway so did not want a dog cow following me or cursing me or what ever it does, better off dead yep sure enough.

So anko-chan time! Went home and got her to strip to show her goods while I smiled at her, hinata and naruko stayed to watch what was going on, I walked up to her, gave her a mouth stick to bite down on.

Simon: use this baby, it helps trust me will hurt like a bitch.

She nods and bites down, I begin to use my ink to pain the symbols I need, and low and behold two hours later anko is screaming in pain form the procedure on her, her seal is gone, and I loved how I did it. I had to cordon off the soul fragment of orochi, then contain it, forcefully removed it as a whole, and placed it in a kage bushin of mine, while the corrupted chakra was being cleansed and added to her coils and pool, I finally dealt with orochi in my kage bushin gaining a bit of his knowledge. It was cute to realize orochi was actually a woman the whole time, anther difference I bet.

When anko woke up she looked at the mark to see it gone felt better then ever, and jumped me right there in the room in front of my girls, so they watched, then after a few rounds, they joined in, had a 4 way, was very interesting. Of course I got a 'ding' that told me me I did two quests, taming the snake on anko and getting a 4 way done, no real rewards for my game other then anko is like hinata and im a kami on earth to her and can do no wrong. I like that she has great tit's anyway.

Went to look at my sheet and saw it was just a bit different I like it and hope I get some kick ass shit soon cause in a year I will have my girls and anko to help me, while picking a person to use as a scape goat 3rd position.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** Simon Damon

 **Alias:** "Aku no Shi"

 **Age:** 16

 **Deity:** Shinigami

 **Titles:** Virgin Slayer II{title adds +100% to seduction of women and or

men if you swing that way}

 **Level:** 19 {0/3000}

 **HP:** 3100

 **CP:** 4800

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 100

 **Agi:** 170

 **End:** 100

 **Per:** 135

 **Int:** 150

 **Will:** 150

 **Luck:** 111

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Kenjutsu Master V**

 **Luck of Kami's**

 **Fuinjutsu Master**

 **Master of Awareness V**

 **Genjutsu of Fable**

 **Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 275

 **Kenjutsu:** 150

 **Taijutsu:** 125

 **Genjutsu:** 155

 **Ninjutsu:** 200

 **Iryojutsu:** 135

 **Bukijutsu:** 100

 **Kuchiyose:** 215

 **Observe:** 100

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** = {-20% gain to reputation due to your looks}

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** = {upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do

unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals}

 **Hidden Clan Heir** = {heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan

is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line

quests}

 **Faithful Lackey/Hinata Hyuuga** = {you saved her life multiple times so she

worships the ground you walk on. Set personality RTN}

 **Prodigy** = {+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam

like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you}

 **Gamer Mind** = {protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think

rationally at all times}

 **Gamer Body** = {makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character,

protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S}

 **Contortionist** = {+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to

make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness

to escape notice}

 **Kenjutsu Master V** = {+500% to lvl kenjutsu skill, grants 100 kenjutsu skill

points,hey i got a sword, swing swing chop chop stab stab, yep mastered.}

 **Luck of Kami's** = {+300 luck on drops and special event finds, you are favored by

a kami or a shinigami, maybe even yami, hell might be all three!}

 **Fuinjutsu Master** = {upgraded version of Fuinjutsu Wild Card,+200% in fuinjutsu

creation, lets you use seals you can think of to create in manner of combat

worthiness.}

 **Master of Awareness V** = {works in tandem with per stat, per stat

adds bonus of stat lvl to master of awareness surroundings thus increasing the

range of the sensor skill, basic +500 feet aura of awareness, per bonus

based off stat, total for now 635 feet, also adds understanding hidden meanings

in conversations}

 **Legendary Ring of Endurance** = {+30 End when worn, bow chick a bow wow all night

long and into morning as well!}

 **Genjutsu of Fable** = {+300% to lvl genjutsu, +50 genjutsu skill, also makes the

genjutsu life like were the damage in the genjutsu is relayed out of the

genjutsu,so you think you know insanity, let me tell you the definition of

insanity its doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results}

 **Summon Sphere of Ifrit** = {summon ifrit the fire lord demon, having a materia

form ff7 given to you by probably yami for having a good show of sex.}

 **Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami** = {Upgrade of Fuinjutsu Master, +500% in fuinjutsu creation,

will allow you to make any seal you can think of as long as you have the will

power and intelligence to work with the seal.}

 **Jutsu List**

 **Bushin** 50 = Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of

yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 5 you do not need the use

hand signs or verbalization to use, it is completely mastered.

 **Kawarimi** 50 = Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, uses a time

displacement ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance

increases cp usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as

well as people adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a

person size is 5 cp and people is 25 cp, lvl 5 means you do not need to use hand

signs or use verbalization, it is completely mastered.

 **Henge** 50 = Henge Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover

your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher

lvl people, 5 cp every 30 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 30

minuets added to timer, At lvl 5 you do not need the use hand signs or

verbalization to use, it is completely mastered.

 **Kage Kuni/Shrunken no bushin** 50 = Kuni/Shrunken Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp

usage 40, creates physical copy illusions to pierce enemies with what is used,

higher cp usage makes more copies, and increases power, bukijutsu bonus added to

damage normal jutsu is 75 damage, pumped up is 300 and making A rank use of

skill is 800 damage but cost is very high on cp,C rank 40 cp, B rank 100 cp, A

rank is 500 cp, At lvl 5 full cp cost, lvl 5 do not need hand signs nor use

verbal command to use jutsu.

 **Shunshin** 50 = Shunshin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered,cp usage 25, uses time displacement

at super fast veritable to cover great distances, 25 cp usage for 1000 feet.

Further distance increases cp usage, 200 feet adds 25 cp further distances,

carrying people double cost as well,full cp cost at lvl 5, lvl 5 means you do

not need hand signs nor use verbal command to use jutsu.

 **Ifrit** 50 = Summon Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 500, uses a temporal

displacement to summon Ifrit the fire lord demon form yami's realm, 500 cp cost

to last 10 minuets, additional 500 cp usage for another 10 minuets at lvl 5, lvl 5

blood required permanent cost, finger snap for hand sign, no verbal command to

call out summon.

 **kage Bushin** 1 = Bushin Jutsu: lvl 1 rank 0, cp usage 1000, creates a physical

clone of yourself that has all your knowledge and skills, learns new things and

transfers it over to original when dispelled. At lvl 1 you need to use hand

signs, and use verbal command.

I also gave anko a bunch of seals like my girls anti rape, resistance seal, my null dojutsu seal, and even my anti genjutsu seal, just because I like her, shes fun, and I also took her virginity as well,snake whore yeah right, more like my own personal whore now that I have claimed her. She knows those are my personal clan seals as well so I have welcomed her to help me repopulate my clan, I have three girls now just need two more for the CRA shit I have to deal with but its all for shini-chan so I do not mind.

Now I have to talk to kurenai, to get her to teach me some genjutsu and then I can have a few more jutsu to work on other then kage bushin. I will also look into the scrolls I have collected form the bandit camp as well they dropped rewards so I loved that, still barely got any exp, but its alright, every little bit helps. Once I get my clan home im so turning the basement into my hyperbolic time chamber! Just have to wait a few weeks while its built, then I get to defend it with my own seals, and boy do I have nasty rearming lethal seals for use as well as some kick ass barrier seals. Some blood seals with key in for my girls, and who knows I may even try to make my own move, I have one im thinking about but would have to see how bad ass I can make it before trying it out.

So being a joinin sucks, mission after mission with no exp to level off of and its driving me crazy, I am getting a ton of ryo thou, and soon I will be able to do story missions again, I have been training my girls even anko, and kurenai agreed to meet me at anko's, wounder if I can get a 3 way but we will see.

She was happy she is seeing me, and I removed that seal for her, she is good friends with each other so im a bit giddy, I haven't been able to get into the library for more jutsu yet, cause its been closed, I think the lovely 3 are teasing me trying to see what I will do. Side note my clan house is half way thru being finished. Bout ready to see if I can look at the forbidden scroll for that edo jutsu but then again, I I have Ifrit so I don't need more summons. Tenten was put on a c rank mission but I had to go and bail her out of the fire, witch was good I have missed my little sis, lee was awesome so I helped him out, I put on my gravity seals on him with my resistance seals. Guy was happy I would do that for his mini me guy clone. Neji, was still a stuck up bitch who I slapped around and then removed his damn seal so he would stop crying I mean man grow the fuck up. Also slapped him with a anti seal on him so he can't be resealed. He was all happy and boo hoo'ing all over me and lee as tenten just tried not to throw up in her mouth cause he seemed so ugly now.

I have done a total 40 C Rank, 21 B Rank, and 3 A Rank missions now, I also found out that my genjutsu jutsu is in my skills now, a lot of other jutsu I have now are in corresponding places. The other jutsu I have gotten a few more and using my actual skills pumps them up much more I enjoyed having a fireball jutsu that was four times stronger then normal ones. I still haven't worked up my kage bushin but hey I have a Quest now that is going to be so fun.

Find the hide out of orchi-chan in the forest of death, its a good quest and its dangerous as well I can not wait for it. No telling what fucked up things will be in there, my clan house was built as well, I am still creating the hyperbolic time seal in the basement also have self fixing and self cleaning seals in thee and all over the house, got it all fixed up and protected as well, anko, hinata, and naruko are living with me, kurenai, was just dumped by that asshole assuke yes I know I fucked his name but he is a ass and a uke, so he is a assuke. Going to go and give her my manhood to cheer her up I know she wants it, anko told me so. First thing first, quest im tired of being level 19.

having been in the forest for two weeks I found it relativity easily, just follow the big growling sound really, easy, I swear, and low and behold it was a fucking BARKING COW! That shit is NOT funny! I had to use my sword to kill it, it was a actual person at one time, I think, my mates are fucked in the head as much as I am cause that was just weird. There was also 50 some crazy people trying to eat me. The boss was a old man who threw things at me form his own body, I swear she has some issues.

' _ding'_

 _Quest completed_

 _the cow that barked and the old man who knew better!_

 _Reward: 3000 experience, +1 scroll random jutsu_

 _you leveled up_

 _+200 hp_

 _+500 cp_

 _+25 stat points_

 _+1 feat point_

 _+50 skill points_

 _+50 jutsu points_

Well cool as hell the random scroll got hit by my kami's luck and turned out to be a elemental wind dragon scroll, so put that in my ninjutsu pool. Put my points in end, all 25 of them so I can get some more hp soon, also got elemental master to do double damage on all my ninjutsu that use elements in them, like my wind dragon. Also mastered kage bushin finally, so I might find another one I want to use to level up that way if not I can put the jutsu points into ninjutsu and use my skill points into other areas, yep all my skill points went into ninjutsu as well to help give me a boost.

So im getting tired and im going to head to bed with my ladies, and well see what happens tomorrow.

Well waking up was fun, anko was riding me for all she was worth, she told me she was going to get her nai-chan to come stay with us, told her good luck. Pulled up my sheet to see what I have, and just loved to look at all the hard work I have done over the time of half a year.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** Simon Damon

 **Alias:** "Aku no Shi"

 **Age:** 16

 **Deity:** Shinigami

 **Titles:** Virgin Slayer II{title adds +100% to seduction of women and or

men if you swing that way}

 **Level:** 20 {0/3000}

 **HP:** 3300

 **CP:53** 00

 **Stats**

 **Str:** 100

 **Agi:** 170

 **End:** 125

 **Per:** 135

 **Int:** 150

 **Will:** 150

 **Luck:** 111

 **Feats**

 **Eidetic Memory**

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card**

 **Contortionist**

 **Faithful Lackey**

 **Kenjutsu Master V**

 **Luck of Kami's**

 **Fuinjutsu Master**

 **Master of Awareness V**

 **Genjutsu of Fable**

 **Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami**

 **Elemental Master**

 **Skills**

 **Fuinjutsu:** 275

 **Kenjutsu:** 150

 **Taijutsu:** 125

 **Genjutsu:** 155

 **Ninjutsu:** 250

 **Iryojutsu:** 135

 **Bukijutsu:** 100

 **Kuchiyose:** 215

 **Observe:** 100

 **Effects**

 **Eyesore** = {-20% gain to reputation due to your looks}

 **Fuinjutsu Wild Card** = {upgradable in feats, +75% fuinjutsu creation, lets you do

unorthodox use of and creating skills of seals}

 **Hidden Clan Heir** = {heir of a eccentric clan of fuinjutsu masters the Damon Clan

is said that it rivaled the Uzumaki Clan, can be upgraded thru story line

quests}

 **Faithful Lackey/Hinata Hyuuga** = {you saved her life multiple times so she

worships the ground you walk on. Set personality RTN}

 **Prodigy** = {+25% to all skills earned and have, you work hard and you hardly seam

like you do at all, you have the look of a genius about you}

 **Gamer Mind** = {protects against mental effects, and makes it so you can think

rationally at all times}

 **Gamer Body** = {makes your body to be that in a game were your a main character,

protects against harmful things like limb loss and STD'S}

 **Contortionist** = {+100% to limberness and body movements, use what you can to

make yourself limber and place yourself in hard to hide places with your limberness

to escape notice}

 **Kenjutsu Master V** = {+500% to lvl kenjutsu skill, grants 100 kenjutsu skill

points,hey i got a sword, swing swing chop chop stab stab, yep mastered.}

 **Luck of Kami's** = {+300 luck on drops and special event finds, you are favored by

a kami or a shinigami, maybe even yami, hell might be all three!}

 **Fuinjutsu Master** = {upgraded version of Fuinjutsu Wild Card,+200% in fuinjutsu

creation, lets you use seals you can think of to create in manner of combat

worthiness.}

 **Master of Awareness V** = {works in tandem with per stat, per stat

adds bonus of stat lvl to master of awareness surroundings thus increasing the

range of the sensor skill, basic +500 feet aura of awareness, per bonus

based off stat, total for now 635 feet, also adds understanding hidden meanings

in conversations}

 **Legendary Ring of Endurance** = {+30 End when worn, bow chick a bow wow all night

long and into morning as well!}

 **Genjutsu of Fable** = {+300% to lvl genjutsu, +50 genjutsu skill, also makes the

genjutsu life like were the damage in the genjutsu is relayed out of the

genjutsu,so you think you know insanity, let me tell you the definition of

insanity its doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results}

 **Summon Sphere of Ifrit** = {summon ifrit the fire lord demon, having a materia

form ff7 given to you by probably yami for having a good show of sex.}

 **Fuinjutsu Demi-Kami** = {Upgrade of Fuinjutsu Master, +500% in fuinjutsu creation,

will allow you to make any seal you can think of as long as you have the will

power and intelligence to work with the seal.}

 **Elemental Master** = {mastery over elements is a simple thing to you, allows you

to manipulate the very elements in your jutsu to be twice as strong}

 **Jutsu List**

 **Bushin** 50 = Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a dust clone of

yourself that has no shadow, smell or sound. At lvl 5 you do not need the use

hand signs or verbalization to use, it is completely mastered.

 **Kawarimi** 50 = Kawarimi Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, uses a time

displacement ability to switch between you and a object nearby. Further distance

increases cp usage 10 feet adds 5 cp every 10 feet further, larger objects as

well as people adds more cp usage as well depending on the size and or a

person size is 5 cp and people is 25 cp, lvl 5 means you do not need to use hand

signs or use verbalization, it is completely mastered.

 **Henge** 50 = Henge Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 5, creates a illusion to cover

your body, thus fulling people around you. Higher lvl henge helps fool higher

lvl people, 5 cp every 30 minuets for use of jutsu, 5 cp more for every 30

minuets added to timer, At lvl 5 you do not need the use hand signs or

verbalization to use, it is completely mastered.

 **Kage Kuni/Shrunken no bushin** 50 = Kuni/Shrunken Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp

usage 40, creates physical copy illusions to pierce enemies with what is used,

higher cp usage makes more copies, and increases power, bukijutsu bonus added to

damage normal jutsu is 75 damage, pumped up is 300 and making A rank use of

skill is 800 damage but cost is very high on cp,C rank 40 cp, B rank 100 cp, A

rank is 500 cp, At lvl 5 full cp cost, lvl 5 do not need hand signs nor use

verbal command to use jutsu.

 **Shunshin** 50 = Shunshin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered,cp usage 25, uses time displacement

at super fast veritable to cover great distances, 25 cp usage for 1000 feet.

Further distance increases cp usage, 200 feet adds 25 cp further distances,

carrying people double cost as well,full cp cost at lvl 5, lvl 5 means you do

not need hand signs nor use verbal command to use jutsu.

 **Ifrit** 50 = Summon Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 500, uses a temporal

displacement to summon Ifrit the fire lord demon form yami's realm, 500 cp cost

to last 10 minuets, additional 500 cp usage for another 10 minuets at lvl 5, lvl 5

blood required permanent cost, finger snap for hand sign, no verbal command to

call out summon.

 **kage Bushin** 50 = Bushin Jutsu: lvl 5 Mastered, cp usage 200, creates a physical

clone of yourself that has all your knowledge and skills, learns new things and

transfers it over to original when dispelled. At lvl 5 you do not need to use

hand signs or use verbal command.

Kurenai was cool when she came over, she kissed me at anko's suggestion, I took her to bed and she was screaming that I was her master just like the rest I believe shini-chan is making them do that, but I could be wrong. Not that I mind at all, but its good to just know people will never betray you like I was when I was alive. Got called into the hokage office, and given a bingo book and finally my nick name was announced I was Konoha's very own "aku no shi" or black death, I love showing shini-chan I think of her, few dates here and there in my dreams with her and shes pretty cool most people give her a bad deal just because of her job.

Found out I need to do level 5 thru 10 to do more quests that will give out better rewards, I of course yelled fuck and kami damn it at the top of my lungs the whole village heard me but ignored me cause I do that often when im angry.

Oh well time to finish up so I can get this shit over with I know I wont get shit for this but I need to go thru them damn it. Yes yes I know I said I was a long ass time ago a few months back but I forgot after the forest of death fiasco I found when i stumbled on it.

Well level 5 was wolfs, and did not get crap im to high a level.

Level 6 was big ass bats, damn fliers, my sword was handy there.

Level 7 was werewolf's, I think yami had to much fun on that one.

Level 8 never going there again, I don't know what a hallow back girl is but if those rabid girls with long claws was one, I definitely will end their entire race.

Level 9 was really easy another damn throw back tutorial to get me ready for level 10.

level 10 was actually fun, it was based off your level, I had to fight creatures form the black lagoon or at leased they looked like them form the old movies. All in all it only took three hours to do all that, cause I was just blasting thru like usual. Got a kick ass ring for it too, it was made of gold and had a nice nice red gem on it, just for looks, but wear it with pride, cause it was form shini-chan!

 **Well at this point this is all I had planed for the story, but will think of some more later in a couple days, I have only had seven hours sleep before I woke up and started writing again, but hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you think.**


	3. news update

**News Update**

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry to say my hard drive died on me and I was unable to save it.

This means all the work I had done for my stories, are gone, and all my references I had created for the gamer/OC are gone as well.

I am in the process of making a whole new gamer system due to the last one being to convoluted as well, even I was getting confused by it, I made it as well so that is saying something.

So I will be asking for a choice between, naruto and high school DxD for my OC gamer story. It will be the first time I try and I even have a peerage made as well, with other crossovers. I am unsure if I want to make him a devil or just a reincarnation devil, or even angel/fallen or yokai so I will try to set up a vote to see what you guys want as thanks for reading and staying with me for all this time.


	4. Naruto Highschool dxd idea

Naruto, high school dxd idea

Naruto is raiser is a dushebag, but is also the reincarnation of naruto, who just so happen to wake up in raiser, thus changing everything for him, naruto is going thru with new life memories and hes disgusted by himself, having both the seriousness of the fourth great ninja war and the noble side of the devil family he is from, the two personalities have created something to be feared.

Changing things a bit by only having his queen in his peerage and his sister as the rook, while training his body up to par with his old one, using the knowledge of seals he recreates a uzumaki masterpiece, the time displacement seal, while one day is one year in it he takes a solid year in the seal, to train himself to his peak and reline his powers, skills, and abilities.

Now that hes set hes become the most feared thing in all history the perfect ninja, using all things hes able to do, the power of the clans fire, wind and flight along with ninjutsu, senjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu, and taijutsu, his super regeneration, he will do what he can to protect those he deems worthy, the rest he could careless about.

I would like to see people try to take this on, I will working on one myself, pairings are who ever the hell ya want.

Myself, I am inclined to ophis, she really dosent get enough love ya know.

So if you do take this on send me a pm and let me know so I can be on the look out for it my friends till then good fight, night, and remember might makes right!


	5. vote winner

Well my friends after leaving it up for a bit, I got a 50% majority vote for naruto so its gonna be naruto oc/gamer redo now.

The polls are naruto 50%

highschool dxd 28%

hsdxd with naru girls 12%

naruto with hsdxd girls 9%

total of 32 votes

so, just a heads up, the oc will still be rather bat shit insane when it comes to his mouth so foul cussing, and a total disregard to life in general, and there is a very good reason to this.

Also all of the work I did to create a table top game for the story to write about what I play as, was destroyed, so I made a new system, the last one was to heavily influenced with to much clutter and was getting just way to long to re write several times.

Now don't get me wrong, I love rtn hinata I really do, but this time shes not gonna be in it, as that is a special message I was received with and had the idea, so shout out to my love for giving me the idea.

Now your asking but but but who is it then, well not gonna tell you right now gonna have to wait **evil laughter** so now on to other news.

Writing will be slow I am sorry but im not fully here right now, I can not maintain my focus to well so I will dow hat when I am able to so cheers my friends, and hope you all like the redo of what story im going to be doing soon.


End file.
